YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!
by BatmanGenesis
Summary: Someone's destroyed Domino's madhouse, releasing all of its inmates! Can Seto Kaiba recapture his most deadliest enemies? Or will Raphael succeed in breaking and destroying him forever? Sequel to YuGiOh in Batman: Ladies of the Knight.
1. I am Bane

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**(Important! I changed Mokuba to be Seto's younger brother, and now Alfred is Arthur Hawkins; he won't be related to Rebecca though)**

_**Cast: **Seto Kaiba----Batman/Bruce Wayne_

_Arthur Pennyworth----Alfred Pennyworth_

_Raphael----Bane_

_Maximillion Pegasus----Ra's Al Ghul_

_Dartz----As himself_

_Roland----Lucius Fox_

_Téa Gardner----Rachel Dawes/Catwoman_

_Yugi Mutou----Commissioner Jim Gordon_

_Mokuba Kaiba----Seto's younger brother (Age 23)/Future Partner_

_Ishizu Ishtar----Seto Kaiba's new secretary_

_Arkana----Joker_

_Ryou Bakura----Scarecrow/Dr. Crane_

_Duke Devlin----Two-Face/Harvey Dent_

_Marik Ishtar----Mr. Zsasz/Malik Ishtar_

_Some YuGiOh Gx characters make small cameos (very small) and I might add some more, but that'll take too long. You'll find out more characters as the story goes on._

**Dartz's Lair: Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

"Raphael!"

"Yes, Master Dartz?"

"My child, you are immensely strong thanks to your training these past 14 years..."

"I know!" replies Raphael.

"...By using the ancient magic of the Oricalcos stones, I can enhance your strength by tenfold!"

Dartz, using his magic powers, psychically teleports a circle of Oricalcos stones and mixes it together. The green crystals then shine brightly around Raphael's large body. Suddenly, the stones' fusion disperses into the form of a gaunlet onto his left wrist.

"Behold, your ultimate power, Raphael!"

"I can feel it! Making me stronger!" screams the augmented muscle man.

As we can see, Raphael's body is augmenting in size and muscle mass, making him more deadlier than before.

"Argh!"

"You are ready, my child." says the the evil Atlantean King.

"Not yet! My strength is insanely impressive, but that's still not enough to take down the Bat!"

"What are you saying, Raphael?" asks Ra's Al Ghul nearby.

"I'm saying, despite me enormous size and strength, I am no match for the Batman. First, I must prepare him for the day I defeat him."

"How do you plan to do that?" inquires Ra's.

"As you can see, Arkham Asylum has been collecting dozens of inmates already."

"I see..." remarks both leaders.

"I shall destroy the foundations of the asylum, thus releasing all of its contents, in this case...the raging lunatics."

"Wearing down the 'hero' of Domino, and then you take him down." adds Dartz.

"Finally, when I have already deduced his identity, I shall pay him a visit, and break him!"

He makes a serpent statue nearby crumble in his hands.

"But, why not let me tell you who the Batman is?" offers Ra's Al Ghul.

"No, Al Ghul, this is my fight, and I shall do it by my own means."

He walks away from his superiors and forms his plan underway.

_I'll never forget that day..._

-----Flashback------

On a quiet, peaceful night, a cruise ship moves across the Pacific Ocean. Inside the ship, Raphael and his family, a wealthy one for that matter, are having dinner in the fancy restaurant. It seems that it's Raphael's birthday when...

"Happy Birthday, Raphael!" shouts his little brother.

"Huh?" replies the little Raphael. (Author's Note: I've done some research on Raphael for this, and it seems like he was around 12 when this happened.)

"It's your Birthday present!" adds his younger sister.

"Oh yeah!"

He opens the present and is surprised to see a Guardian Eatos duel monsters card.

"Guardian Eatos!" says a thrilled Raphael.

"We had to go to eighteen stores just to find it!" exclaims Julien (Thanks to a source---Cody Nelson, I've been able to know his siblings' names.)

"Don't forget your birthday wish, Raphael!" shouts his little brother Sonia.

"Why? I already have everything!"

Suddenly, the whole ship shakes from the ocean's uprising.

"I'm going to check it out guys!"

He runs away from the dining room and out on the ship's deck, seeing a tidal wave coming near. His siblings lose his grip as he tries to save them.

"Raphael!"

"NO! You guys!"

_That was the last time I saw my family. Somehow, I woke up on some deserted island, unaware of exactly where I was._

Young Raphael walks around and tries to find help, but fails. Curious, he wanders deeper inside the jungle nearby on 'his' island. There, he finds some ancient ruins, having depicted images of some Duel Monsters.

"That's strange..."

He takes out his deck (I guess, he had them sealed somewhere) and sees his Guardian Grarl monster having the same image of that of the ruin's. As he goes towards the ruins, he immediately falls into a cave.

"Agggghhhhhhh!"

He falls and hits the cave's grounds...hard. Getting back up after the fall, he hears something.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly, a swarm of bats start flying towards Rafael, he loses his balance and falls back down, now screaming.

"Aggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

As fast as the bats finished flying around, someone appeared near Rafael's side.

"Let me help you, Raphael."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything there is about you, my child."

"I'm not your child!" he shouts.

"Well, I do know how your family has died."

"My family..."

"Yes, your family, unfortunately didn't survive that tidal wave last night." "You're all alone, just like me."

Wiping away his tears "Alone?"

"Just remember my name, Dartz."

He then uses some magic and a flash of light surrounds the young kid. Suddenly, he's on a raft ontop of the ocean's surface, and fortunately for him, a ship finds him and rescues him.

After sometime, Raphael made the cover of newspapers and magazines around the world: Miracle kid rejoins civilization. He continues his 'normal' life for 5 years.

One day, on his 17th birthday he enters a cemetary in America and sees his family's grave. His fortune has been kept until his 30th birthday, which he is now.

_This world is cruel and a cold place to live. Mankind has been corrupt. I must take action, but how?_

Suddenly, he hears Dartz's voice calling to him.

"Raphael, it is time...time for you to take action and help destroy evil!"

"Yes!"

Amazingly, Dartz magically appears before Raphael.

"I want to destroy evil!"

"And so you shall..."

----End of Flashback------

**Dartz's Lair: Later that day**

"Raphael!" says Ra's.

"What is it, my mentor?"

"In order to destroy the walls of Arkham without letting the Batman know it's you, you must use these..."

He opens his brief cases, revealing a rocket launcher, humongous in size.

"The League and I used to 'borrow' what is necessary to save the world from it's impending demise."

"I see."

"Take them, and you shall begin your plan!"

"I will."

Later, Raphael's private jet (Ra's has obtained wealth and such thing along his quest to 'save the world'.) takes flight and flies across the Pacific.

**Kaiba Corporation---Duel Academy: Moments later**

Judai Yuki and his friends are relaxing at the beach, when they suddenly see a strange jet fly across the academy.

"That's weird, we're not supposed to get any cards today!"

"I know, big brother" says Sho Marufuji.

At the principle's office, the principal Sameshima, is notifying Seto Kaiba, the founder of the academy.

**Kaiba Corporation: Same time**

"Say WHAT?" asks the CEO of KC.

"There's been an unidentified air craft that's been seen above the island a few moments ago...I thought that it was about the 3 Demon God cards, but..."

"Nevermind, we'll have to identify it later, Sameshima, I have other business to conduct."

"Fine."

Both men hang up the video phone.

"Ishizu, contact Roland, I need to talk with him."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." replies the Egyptian female.

Moments later, Roland arrives in his office.

"Roland, we need to discuss about 'business'."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Destruction of Arkham

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**Kaiba Corporation: Seto Kaiba's office**

"What kind of business?" asks Roland.

"I need you to handle the 500,000 yen situation that I spent on Shiva...for Téa's training."

"So, you figured it out, already...I should have known."

"Funny...so can you?"

"I'll do my best, but I've heard there was some jet plane over the Duel Academy island just moments ago."

"I know, Roland...I know."

**Narrows Island---Arkham grounds: Rafael's jet plane enters the scene---At evening**

_Remember Rafael, your great fear is the bat, so now you must destroy it's symbol...the Batman._

_I will, Master Dartz...I will._

The large fiend leaves his plane, and starts taking out his briefcase...revealing his enormous rocket launcher. He takes it and heads near Arkham nearby. Aiming it towards the walls, he fires several times at it.

KABOOM!

The walls of Arkham start falling apart, opening a large gap for the inmates to escape. Suddenly, as Rafael expected, dozens of freed inmates run loose around their surroundings.

Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Malik, Killer Moth (Weevil), and many others escape from their broken cells.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Revenge!"

"There's nothing to FEAR!"

"Time to make like a tree and leave!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL!"

"Bugs shall rule the world!"

Yeahhhhhh!

Satisfied with his results, Rafael runs back to his plane.

"I shall have my name known for this!"

Then, he runs towards some guards who try to recapture the escaped inmates.

"Who the HELL?" says one of the guards.

"I AM BANE!"

Activating his oricalcos 'steroid' pump, he strengthens himself.

"No way."

"Arggghhhhh!"

Using his enhanced power, Rafael pounds his fists into the ground, utterly shaking it. The guards all lose their balance and drop their guns. Shocked at the strange man's feats they all try to run away. Unfortunately, the deadly foe charges toward the guards and grabs them by their throats.

"Please...don't kill me."

"Ha!"

He smashes the officer's head into the ground, where a bloody scene is shown. He then continues with several more after.

**Kaiba Corporation: Same time**

Seto Kaiba, from his office, sees the Bat-signal appear in the sky.

"Looks like trouble."

Seeing Roland around, he asks him to do something for him.

"Roland, can you take over for the night, the city needs me right now."

"Sure why not? I've only done it like a hundred times already."

Quickly, the young CEO goes to his desk chair, waiting.

"Chair."

Suddenly, the floor under the chair opens up, showing a man-made tunnel, hi-tech obviously. He then descends below and enters the hole. The 'tunnel' has a monorail-like transport system, it has the 'passenger' go through safely during speeds of 120 MPH inside a 'coccoon'.

"I saw the signal, sir. All is ready." says Arthur.

"Yes."

**Batcave: Minutes later**

The brown-haired billionaire enters the cavern through it's new 'transport' system. Seeing Arthur nearby the 'door', he acknowledges him.

"Arthur."

He runs towards the padlocked closet, opening for the legendary armor, which he now wears proudly.

"It's time."

The Batmobile suddenly bursts through the cave's waterfall.

**Domino Police Headquarters: Minutes later**

The city's dark protector jumps ontop of Police Headquarters, asking for questions.

"What happened, Mutou?"

The multi-colored spiky haired Commissioner explains "Someone's destroyed the walls of Arkham, and all the inmates are running loose right now!"

"I see."

"That's not all, we know who did it, but he's someone new, someone extremely dangerous. He calls himself Bane."

"Bane? I can't track him now, so I'll have to take out some of the deranged inmates in the meantime." continues the Dark avenger.

"I've already sent down all my men, including S.W.A.T. to recapture the bulk, so that you don't wear yourself out."

"Thanks, but I can handle on my own, Mutou."

"Just be careful, this 'Bane' guy...I heard that he killed several Arkham guards during the whole mess."

"I will...I will save Domino from this chaos."

He jumps downward and glides into the depths of the city.

**Batmobile: Moments later**

_Sir, I've heard that Killer Moth is sighted somewhere in Domino Central Park, causing havoc with his 'bugs'._

"I'm close...Arthur."

_Just try not to go too far when bringing these 'barbarians' to justice, sir. Don't have your father and mother be ashamed of you._

"...Okay..."

"Where's Téa? I thought that she's still here."

_She told me that she and Miss Wong have already left Domino...I'm afraid you'll do this solo as usual._

**Domino Central Park: Enter Killer Moth (Weevil Underwood)**

Sending out his swarm of killer bees, Weevil laughs in relish as he's torturing several innocent teenagers to death.

"Hahahahahaaaahhhhaa!"

As the deranged insect obsessed maniac is enjoying his 'time'. The dark figure hides in the shadows nearby.

"I know that you're here...Batman. I can sense it..."

"Argghh!"

Suddenly the shadow drops downward towards Killer Moth menacingly. In retaliation, he sends his insect army to attack. They do so, but they pass right through the shadow.

"What the #?"

As he least expects it, the real 'hero' charges towards him.

"So, it seems like the 'caped crusader' is already here!"

"Enough Weevil."

"Never! ATTACK!"

Just as he said those words, the bees suddenly start to attack the Dark Knight. They cover his whole body from head to toe, utterly incapacitating him. (Despite that he's protected by his body armor, he's distracted for the moment.)

"Not...the bugs!"

"Yes! The big 'ol bat can't stand being beaten by a mere INSECT?"

Some of the innocents stare helplessly as their 'hero' is being surrounded by the insect swarm. Suddenly, Moth rams into the dark figure, trying to pummel him down.

"Wrong move, Weevil!"

He hurls a smoke pellet, killing the bees around him.

"No! My beautiful bugs!"

Having no pity on him, Kaiba kicks in hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Fool..."

He then escorts the victims to nearby ambulances who arrive shortly after the 'fight'.

_Sir, I've heard word that Malik is at an all girl's school...the police are already there, but he has several hostages with him. _

I'll be there, Arthur. Oh will it be a long night...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**I know this chapter kindof 'sucks' but the next chapter will have our hero, Seto Kaiba, suffer grueling activities as he manages to recapture his foes.**_


	3. The battle begins

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**Batmobile: Batman and Arthur have their "talk"**

_Sir, there seems to be some disturbance in the local toyshop. The computer indicates that you're nearby in the same area. I suggest that you take a look, sir._

"Could it be Joker? Riddler even?" assumes the 'winged' avenger.

_I presume that it could be one of those two, sir. Just remember to be careful._

**Toys 'R Us: Moments later**

The black tank stops near the entrance of Toys R Us. The Dark Knight comes outside, seeing that the doors are bashed through...by some strong force.

"Strange..."

Treading cautiously, he enters through the broken doors. Once inside, he notices that several shelves have been toppled down on the floor, 'distributing' the toys and games.

"Seems like...someone likes to play with toys here."

Suddenly, a large, bald man with piercings on his face charges towards the hero.

"Argghhh!" screams Strings.

"Amygdala!"

"Batman...mean!" (Author's note: Just so you know, Amygdala is one of Batman's foes who has immense strength and gets short tempers easily, but thinks like a child/basically a mentally 'challenged' human being.)

The huge behemoth instantly grabs the caped crusader before he could react. Holding onto his neck, Strings is almost killing him.

"Errr..."

"You...hurt me...and my...friends...at Ark...ham..."

"Only because you and the others were violating the laws!" answers the choking Dark Knight.

"You make me mad!"

He chokes him even harder than before.

"Augghhh..."

In a fit of rage, Amygdala swings Batman's body up and down, slamming him into the brick walls.

"Urgghh! Agghhh! Oaggghhhhh!"

"Me gonna kill you good..."

It seems like he's winning until...

"Agghhh! My head hurts!" screams the 'retarted' human.

Being in intense agony and pain, Seto takes this chance to finish Strings.

"Sorry, Strings!"

Clasping both of his fists together, he then delivers a severe blow to the back of the neck, right below the skull. Finally, Amygdala is defeated.

"Damn...that hurt."

Moving his hand to his neck, he feels relived of being freed by the monster's iron grip.

"Malik is next."

**All girl's school: Soon after**

Several cop cars are parked all around the school building, trying to capture the deranged killer, who nicknamed himself...Malik.

"Alright, I want S.W.A.T. in the building now...we must contain the situation right now!" orders Commissioner Mutou.

Flass appears nearby Mutou, (Yes, he's been changed since his corruption days are over.) and offers some help.

"Hey Yuge!"

"What is it, Flass?"

"I just received word that Malik has killed one of those girls in there."

"Oh no..."

Suddenly the shadowy nightmare drops down near the Commissioner.

"Ahh, the Batman!"

"Now, Flass...be nice." demands Yugi.

"Sorry, it's just that you know..."

"Malik's already inside...am I right?"

"Yes." both men answer.

"SWAT's already in there, they'll take care of it." assures Mutou.

"You sure?" asks the shadow.

"Positive."

**Inside the girls' school building: SWAT officers **

Several SWAT soldiers enter the building, watching every corner carefully.

"We have to take extreme precaution...Malik is known for his deadly assaults."

"We all know, but..."

Suddenly, the insane lunatic drops down on the floor.

"Ahh! He's here! Shoot him!"

But the SWAT are too slow, and unfortunately, Malik taking out his Millenium Rod slices their throats, causing their dead bodies to fall on the floors.

"Heheheh."

**Outside of the building: Batman and Mutou**

"They should've taken him out by now." protests the Dark Knight.

"Then I guess you can go..." says Commissioner Yugi Mutou.

In a flash, he leaves the scene and into the girls' school.

**Inside the girls' classroom**

The egyptian psycho is holding several innocent Japanese school girls down.

"Don't worry...you'll all make a fine addition to my 'collection.'

They whimpering in fear and start mumbling something in Japanese.

"I can't hear you if you are mumbling. So TALK!"

He wields his weapon menacingly. Frustrated with the girls' stubborness, he threatens to kill them all.

"Fine...I guess I'll add all of you right now!"

"NO!"

Suddenly, the classroom doors slam open. The familiar dark figure nears the vein-twisted face of the killer.

"Ah, Batman...they say you're not mortal. They say you can't die. How much you wanna bet, that I can make you wish you could?"

"Enough games, Malik. It's time to end this."

"Sure. Once I kill you in front of all these girls they'll be traumatized for LIFE!"

"I won't let other lives be involved...this is between you and me, Malik."

"Fine."

Immediately, the psychopath swings his dagger around and threatens to maim Batman. Parrying the weapon's deadly touch, he then blocks it with his steel gaunlets.

"Good...but not for THIS!" claims the madman.

Aiming the 'millenium' symbol towards the dark hero, he uses the rod's magic to push Batman away. Unable to fight back against magic forces, he's concedes for now. Suddenly, he sees Malik lunge at him, whacking his cowl with the 'rod'.

"Uffhh!"

Despite the cowl's resistance to impact to the head, he feels slight pain.

"Hahaha!"

Using all his might, he clenches his fist and gives Malik a fierce uppercut in the chin.

"Aggh!"

Seeing his dark foe's admirable strength, he runs from the room and into the halls.

"Coward?" considers Seto.

Following the maniac, he treads with caution.

"Where did he go?"

Unknown to him, the killer is hiding above him, clinging onto the ceiling, waiting for his next move. Silently, he drops down and starts to whack Domino's protector.

"Argh!"

He falls down on the floor, and suddenly is being choked by the psychopathic killer's hands.

"Come on, Batman...where's your power?"

"Urggghhh!"

"So, are you afraid?" asks Malik.

"Yes, but not of you." answers Seto.

"What?"

Suddenly, to Malik's surprise, he get's tripped and its Batman who's cracking his head in an attempt to kill him. In extreme pain, Malik suffers the consequences of all the sins he committed in the past.

"I'll kill you..."

"HOLD IT!"

Looking to where the voice was, he sees Mutou and his men coming inside.

"Don't kill him...no matter what he did. Let the law handle it." demands Yugi.

Seeing what he almost did, he looks at his hands in shame.

"Sorry..."

Mutou comes up to his nighttime friend, while his men gather the girls and hold Malik in custody.

"You almost did him in..."

"I know...he made me do it..."

Noticing that his 'partner' seems exhausted, he consoles him.

"Look, me and the rest of the men in blue can handle this..."

"Then why don't you look around you, Yugi."

He gestures at some of the dead SWAT bodies lying around the floor.

"Besides, Malik is no match for Joker, Scarecrow, and the rest, Mutou."

"Your point?"

"My point is that if some of your men couldn't handle Malik, then they obviously can't handle the more dangerous killers out there."

"Fine, just try to get plenty of rest...it's about...1:21am right now?"

"I always sleep late...sometimes not at all." says Seto.

"Well that's unhealthy...don't be too obsessive over all this, you understand?"

"I do."

**Somewhere around the school: Enter Rafael---err Bane...whatever**

"So he passed the first night, and now I see what he is capable of...yes..." "Soon I will learn more about him, then finally BREAK HIM!"

And so, the real threat of the whole chaos leaves, planning his next strike.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**It's only the first night, and Seto's only managed to recapture about one-sixth of his most deadliest enemies. Will he survive throughout this mess and manage to find where Bane is? Find out on the next chapter!**


	4. Hellish Battles

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**Kaiba Mansion: The next morning**

The physically exhausted billionaire wakes up from his sleep, abit shaken from the night before. His faithful butler, Arthur Pennyworth, comes in his bedroom to serve his breakfast.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Master Seto?"

"Call Roland, tell him that I'll be needing a few days off from Kaiba Corporation, to finish my work." says Seto.

"Very well, sir, but might I suggest that your temporary absence should not be for long. For in suspicion, that other's might confirm their opinions about you and the Batman." suggests Arthur.

"I'll just have to capture most the deadliest inmates then."

"If I may be so bold, sir, all of the inmates prove to be all dangerous, no matter what they do."

"True." adds Kaiba.

**Domino Docks: At night**

Several armed thugs load some illegal crates onto a pickup truck. Some of the goons spots their boss coming near the shipments. It is Killer Rex aka Rex Raptor, the mutated human/dinosaur. (Author's note: Killer Rex is actually Killer Croc, a mutant who has very little intelligence, but has tremendous strength.)

The mutant green dinosaur/human crime boss orders his men to hurry up with his shipments.

"Hurry up! I don't have all night...these shipments contain the antidote for my 'unique' physical properties."

"We're going the fast as we can, boss." answers the thugs.

"Well go faster!" demands the creature.

Suddenly, a batarang is flung across from above and onto the crates' holding bay.

"It's the Bat!" screams the armed men.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot him!" orders Rex.

"Right!"

They all aim towards the masked vigilante with their assault rifles and start firing.

BUDDA! BUDDA! BUDDA!

Much to their surprise, the Batman is not even fazed by their aimless assault.

"It's true! He can't be killed!" yells one thug.

"He can fly!" shouts the other.

As he glides down to where Rex and his goons are, he silently disperses his smoke grenade, causing them to be distracted by their coughing fits.

"Cough! Cough! Cough!"

One by one, he easily takes the thugs out without mercy. (No, he didn't kill them.)

As soon as the dark figure sees that the armed men are knocked out, he wonders where Rex went.

"Argh!"

The reptilian dinosaur freak lunges at the Dark Knight, clawing his armor.

"Aggh!"

Soon after the claw attack, Rex continues his offense by giving Batman the beating of a life time.

"Auggh!" "Ommphh!" "Arghhouhhh!"

Using his own strength, he pushes the caped crusader against the dock's wooden railings. He breaks through and in an attempt to drown the hero, Rex forces his head into the water. Being drowned to death, the world's greatest hero, using all his might, bends his legs into a leaping position, then push-kicks the reptile's stomach out of his way.

"Kiyah!"

"Oomph!"

Recoiling from the mutated creature's strangle hold, he assumes his fighting stance.

"I see that you still have some fight in you, Batman. However, your strength pales in comparison when it comes against my own!"

In his blind vision of his own victory against the "Knight", he rushes at him, trying to deliver a punishing blow from his fist.

Avoiding the attack, "Maybe, Rex...that is true, but...brains always wins against brawns!"

Leaping away, he sees a rope of chains dangling under the dock's support beams; he gets an idea.

"Stay and fight!" demands the reptilian creature.

Not answering to Rex, he angers him even further.

"Talk! Damn you!"

The dark vigilante glides near the water and underneath the docks.

"Oh, you think that I can't swim just, because I'm a DINOSAUR!"

He then leaps into the ocean and heads under the docks.

_Better hurry or he'll beat me to a pulp._

Seeing the mutant green reptile swim closer, he quickly unfastens the chains and starts swinging it around the reptile's snout.

"You think this will hold me?" questions the 'freak'.

As he's about to break the rope of chains, he's immediately blinded by the Batman's flash pellet.

"Ahhhh!" "I'm blind...can't see a thing."

Seeing the chance to finish him off, the Dark Knight swings the rest of the chains around the body of the giant lizard. Realizing that he'll only be blinded temporarily, he ducks Rex's head into the water several times to make him unconscious.

"This'll hold you!"

Unable to do anything due to being incapacitated by all four limbs and tail, he concedes without any resistance.

"Mutou?"

"Yes." answers the voice on the communication device.

"Get your men down at Domino Docks, I've finished Rex and his men here."

"Alright."

**Cruise ship party: Enter Mr. Freeze aka Alister**

The 'cool' armored villain enters the boat in order to steal diamonds; he steals diamonds and then uses their properties to find a cure for his younger brother, Mikey.

Some of the rich and snobbish guests are disturbed to see someone 'crash' their party.

"Who the hell are you?" asks the host.

"The name's Freeze...Mr. Freeze." answers the cold-hearted villain.

"Well...you are not invited here Mr. Freeze..."

The man is frozen by Freeze's powers; he generates a force of ice through his hands, much like in The Batman cartoon series.

"Ahhhhh!" scream some female guests.

"What do you want?" asks some other pary goers.

"Ice."

"We don't understand."

Taking out some strange device, he points it towards an ice sculpture nearby. Activating the gadjet's powers, the ice sculpture is shattered within moments.

"I want diamonds, or your host will suffer the consequences!"

Seeing no other way, they party guesst do so and hand the 'cold' villain their jewels.

"Nice."

As he's about to leave the boat, a dark shadow looms over him.

"Ah...the Batman."

"It's over, Alister!" says the dark hero.

"Have you forgotten, Batman?"

"What have I forgotten, Freeze?"

"THIS!" screams the ice cold villain.

Suddenly, a blast of ice is shot from his icy hands.

The city's protector evades it and launches a few 'special' batarangs at Freeze.

"Augghh!"

The batarangs were actually mini explosives, blowing some parts of Alister's armor apart.

"Cold always triumphs over heat!"

Using his 'hands', the 'cool' villain shoots bursts ice towards the armored man.

He leaps, avoids, and then is about to drop-kick him...

Freeze instantly makes an icy shield around him, forcing Batman backwards.

"Unnhhhh..."

"SURPRISE!"

"Wha?" says the confused man.

Instantly, he throws a flash grenade at Alister's eyes, blinding him.

"My eyes! My eyes!"

Unable to see anything clearly, he accidently backs into the ship's deck, trips and falls.

"FREEZE!" screams the Dark Knight.

He runs over to the deck's walls, and sees Alister dangling onto the ledge. He reaches for Alister's hand.

"Alister, grab my hand!"

"Never!"

Quickly, he lets go of the ledge and drops into the ocean below.

"FREEZE...no..."

He goes back to the guests, who are now shocked to see the Batman arrive on their boat, for they didn't believe he existed.

"I'll get the police..." says the saddened hero.

"Will he be alright...?" asks one of the guests that are pointing to the frozen host.

"Yeah, he has time still..."

_Sir, there's a disturbance at the 2nd National Bank, it seems that Two-Face has struck on his usual activities involving dualities._

"I'll be there."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. War starts taking its toll

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**2nd National Bank: Enter Two-Face and his thugs**

The duality obsessed lunatic has the bank under siege, with the support of his armed thugs.

"Alright, this is a regular stick-up, all I want are your precious valuables, and no one will be hurt." claims the madman.

"But, Mr. Devlin--err Two-Face, can we reason with you?" asks one of the innocent bystanders.

"I already flipped for it, this is the 2nd National Bank of Domino, and the 2nd day that I've escaped." replies Two-Face.

Suddenly, the Batman (Seto Kaiba) shows up.

"Boss, it's the Batman!"

"Shoot him!"

They start to fire, but he instantly hurls a smoke grenade towards the thugs in order to distract them from him.

"Awh! We can't see!"

As usual, one by one, the thugs are taken out stealthily by the shadowy darkness.

"Where is he?" inquires the former district attorney.

The smoke clears away, and then Duke sees the remnants of his crew, unconscious. Then, he sees the dark figure responsible for the defeat of his men; tired.

"Tired, eh?" questions the deranged man.

"Just abit, Devlin..." answers the exhausted Dark Knight of Domino.

"Then, I guess I'll be able to take you out easily!"

Pointing his gun towards the masked man, he aims at the head.

"Time to die!"

He fires his machine gun very recklessly, bullets flying everywhere.

The hero dodges and does a few athletic abilities to avoid the shots. Several of the bank's hostages cower in the corner nearby, hoping that it'd soon be over. As Devlin fires; still reckless, the armored crusader jumps over the bank counters.

"Hiding from your fate, Batman?"

"I control my fate, Duke!"

"Maybe so, but your fate is now sealed by me and me alone!" screams the maniacal killer.

He fires towards the bank counters, destroying it to rubble. Soon after, the dark vigilante leaps from his hiding place and lunges toward Two-Face. As he rushes at Duke's 'gun' hand, he rips it away from him.

"It's over, Duke."

"I'm Two-Face, Batman...I have two of EVERYTHING!"

From behind, he takes out his second machine gun and quickly presses it against the caped crusader's chest.

"I know that your armor can withstand point-blank shots, which is why I've placed armor piercing rounds in this automatic!"

"Don't do it, Devlin..."

"Why not? I'll finally be the one to finish you off for good, this is the end..."

"Haven't you forgotten, Duke?"

"What, Batman?"

"Your lucky coin...you're always two minds about everything." says Batman.

"Emotion is so often the enemy of justice. Thank you, Batman."

Just as he's about to flip his signature coin, Kaiba, cleverly takes out a handful of coins that he 'borrowed' from the bank.

The coin flips into the air, but as Devlin's about to catch it, suddenly, dozens of other coins are thrown into the fray.

"NO!"

All of the coins drop on the floor simutaneously, and Two-Face frantically searches for his lost coin.

"Where is it...my COIN! I can't find it...the coin...it has to be somewhere here...NO!"

The scarred freak's vain attempts show how pathetic he is.

"Why Duke, why?"

**Outside the 2nd National Bank: A few minutes later**

Several cops are sending some of the armed thugs into the prison vans, along with Devlin soon after them. Commissioner Mutou is standing nearby his friend, the Batman, who's now whipped.

"Long night, huh?" asks Yugi.

"Yeah...real long night." replies the darkness.

"Poor Devlin, you think that there's any hope?"

"There's still hope, Commissioner. But alittle luck wouldn't hurt at all."

Nearby the Bank is a fountain displaying an angel statue; Kaiba walks by.

"For you, Duke."

He flips the scarred coin into the fountain.

**Kaiba Mansion: The morning 2 days later in Seto's bedroom**

Arthur enters the room to wake his master from his short sleep.

"Despite that I want you to keep up your public appearances, sir...I strongly suggest that you can avoid that charity event tonight for your 'job'.

"No, Arthur...I'll go."

"Sir?"

"It's okay."

"But sir, you've only had a few hours of sleep nowadays, I believe that you should stay home tonight."

"Not this time, I have to go or the press will think that I have some kindof connection to the Batman."

"Fine, you can go, sir, but you might want to shave."

He looks in the mirror to see his aftershave.

"Wow..."

**Charity Event Building: Later that night**

Dozens of guests are at the function, including the rich and famous Seto Kaiba. He sees Ishizu nearby and converses with her.

"Ishizu."

She looks back and sees him from behind.

"Seto, my necklace tells me that you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Something's blocking the vision, but I can tell that there's danger nearby."

"There is?"

"Yes."

_Outside of the building from another, Bane and his 3 associates: Joker (Arkana), Scarecrow (Bakura), and the Riddler (Noa) are 'spying'._

Bane, watching carefully at the Charity Function with his binoculars, sees Seto Kaiba.

"So, your this, 'Bane' everyone's been talking about?" asks Joker.

"Yes I am." replies Rafael.

"You suppose that fear can overwhelm you?" inquires Scarecrow.

"Or that riddles can confuse you?" adds Riddler.

"Enough!" shouts Bane.

The threes maniacs stop their questions.

"Wait...could it be?" says Rafael.

"What?" asks the 2 crazies.

"It's him...the Batman." confirms Rafael.

They all look at Bane's direction and see Seto Kaiba.

"Knew it."

"Seto Kaiba?"

"Kaiba?"

"Yes, my 3 comrades...we shall see which one of us will crush him and break his will."

_Back to the Charity Event_

Suddenly, several male guests, who happen to be presidents of environment pollution companies become hypnotized. The plants in the room start to take change in the form of Poison Ivy. Seeing Ivy appear and knowing that she's up to know good, Seto fakes a trance.

"Hmph...looks like my potion made the drinks to be 'special'. Now all I have to do is kill those men to cause their polluting companies to crumble."

Seeing what Seto's doing, Ishizu stays calm; despite the current situation.

"Seto Kaiba, again? Oh well, at least he'll suffer for his company's acts against the environment...making gaming card devices, which cards come from trees!"

"Gentle, if you please follow me!"

The entranced company presidents follow against their own free will along with a 'fake-trance' Kaiba.

**Ivy's Green House: Somewhere in Western Domino**

Ontop of an abandoned building, lies a green house that completely covered with vines. Inside, Ivy is placing plant toxins inside the mens' bodies to poison them if they don't obey her orders.

"Now, I want you all to stop your companie's production of any levels of earth pollution and then kill yourshelves after."

"Yes, we will."

Seeing Kaiba messing up on the answer, she suspects he's faking.

"You there!"

"What?" replies Kaiba.

"He's faking! Kill him, my babies!" demands Poison Ivy.

"Oh no..."

Suddenly, a large plant, a serpent-like vine pushes Kaiba out of the green house, thus causing him to fall.

"NO!"

"That ought to teach him a lesson." finishes Mai.

Moments later, a dark, vengeful shadow drops down upon the glass rooftop, crashing down.

"The Batman...he's real!" yells some of the entranced men.

"Yes, but you have him outnumbered, kill the Batman, NOW!" orders Ivy.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Looks like the war's really taking it's toll on our hero, Seto Kaiba. Can he manage to defeat several men, including killer plants, and an evil seductress?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Arsonists and marksmen?

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**Ivy's GreenHouse**

"Kill him now! He cannot defeat you all!" screams Ivy.

"As you command" reply the dull, hypnotized men.

They all rush at the shadowy figure, only be be kicked in the face by an aerial spinning kick.

_I'm not tired at all..but soon I will be._

They continue to attack the Batman, but fail again and again, until...one of the men grabs ahold of the Batman from behind.

"Attack him now! He can't stop your attacks now!"

_Oh no..._

They all start rushing towards the masked vigilante, pummeling him into a pulp.

"Ooof! Agghh! Ummph!"

As one of the plant's "warriors" is about to kick the groin of the Dark Knight, he manuevers to do a headbutt.

"He hit me!" complains the wounded man.

"So, hit him again!" orders the seductress.

"Yes, Maam!"

Using all his strength, Kaiba manages to break free from his captor. Angry at him for restraining him, he throws the captor onto the row of controlled men. Some of the rest surround the darkness, but...

"Oh God! Son of a--! Damn! That hurt! NO! Don't kill me!"

In a matter of moments, the rest of the entranced men are knocked unconscious.

"Devour him!" screams Ivy.

Suddenly, 2 vines lash at the armored figure, barely missing to damage his face.

"That was close..."

To his surprise, another vine from behind pushes him onto the floor.

"Argh!"

"Haha...you're starting to become a thorn in my side, Batman."

"And you're no rose either Poison Ivy."

To her surprise, an explosive is thrown towards the plants' roots, killing them all.

"NO! My beautiful pets! How could you?"

"I won't answer to a witch like YOU!" yells the beastly man.

He push-kicks her and renders her unconscious.

After the sortof brief fight, Kaiba tells Arthur through his ear-piece, to tell the police of Ivy's whereabouts.

_Sir, there's a disturbance near Domino Industries, someone's been performing arson from the sky. _

"Firefly...Valon."

**Domino Industries: Later that night**

In the nightsky, a blaze of fire rages through the sky, all coming from the burning of the forsaken company. Now who's burning the company? Firefly aka Valon, an australian who's interest of fires led to his downward spiral to a criminal's path.

"Ahahahahaahhaaa! Fire...ah the beautiful fire...it makes me relish in just the thought of it!" screams the demented arsonist.

Seeing the city's guardian angel hover above the burning building, he comments:

"So, Bat-Mate! You can't stop me! I've already burned this building!"

"I am gonna stop you, Valon!"

"I prefer the name, Firefly, mate!"

He aims his gun towards the dark figure, shooting bursts of flames surround our hero.

"Ughh!"

"Feel the burn, Batman! Literally..."

_The suit protects me from dying, but the intense heat renders my stamina to drop dramatically._

"Hahaha! Looks like I win!"

Suddenly, a bat-shaped metal shuriken flings across, and rips the flame throwers away from the fire fanatic.

"Hey no fair!"

Surprisingly, another bat flies across, but this one's the legend. Gliding in the sky, he leaps and lunges towards Firefly. They both start falling down into the flaming building beneath them.

"Are you CRAZY?"

"I'll do whatever it takes!"

They both drop down onto the burning company's roof below. As both men struggle to get up, they start fighting against one another's body armor.

"Can't stand the heat, Batman?"

He punches his chin, and continues.

"Then get out of my WAY!"

He tries to fly out, but his fuel tanks are empty, due to the thrown batarang.

"Damnit!"

"You're not going anywhere, Firefly!"

"Yes, I will!"

He panics and runs off of the fiery architecture, only to trip and fall onto the rocky grounds below him. (The company was near the ocean) His body armor breaks off, and his burning body aches in much pain.

"Awwgghhh..."

Standing from the ledge of the building, the Batman walks nearby.

"Poor deluded fool" concludes the Dark Knight.

Shockingly, a missile heads towards the burned down building, destroying it completely.

"What the?" questions the Batman.

Looking around to see what caused the immense explosion, he notices someone below him. He glides downwards towards the other masked man that he spotted. The masked figure seems to wield a rocket launcher, along with wrist mounted guns on placed around his arms. He's familiar to the Dark Knight...Bandit Keith Howard.

"So, Keith, looking for trouble?"

"You know how much I like guns!"

"But I don't."

"Besides, Batman..."

"What?"

"It's not, Bandit Keith, that's my old name, Batman..."

"Then what is it?" interrogates the Dark Knight.

"It's Deadshot now."

"Deadshot?"

"I shoot...you DEAD!"

He fires his rocket launcher again towards the dark figure...an explosion fills the air to where the Batman **was** standing.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. All in vain

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**Previously on YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Near the beach?**

"Besides, Batman..."

"What?"

"It's not, Bandit Keith, that's my old name, Batman..."

"Then what is it?" interrogates the Dark Knight.

"It's Deadshot now."

"Deadshot?"

"I shoot...you DEAD!"

He fires his rocket launcher again towards the dark figure...an explosion fills the air to where the Batman **was** standing.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

-----------------------------------------------------

**Below Domino Industries: After the explosion**

"Haha! Looks like the Batman has finally been defeated!" screams the expert marksman. Satisfied with his assumed success, Keith leaves the area. Unknown to him a pile of fallen debris from the destroyed construction from above, hides the injured masked hero, Seto Kaiba.

"Damn..." grunts the armored figure. "Barely made it alive..." he continues. Picking himself back up from the explosion's impact, he then contactsArthur for assistance. "Arthur...need pickup." The faithful butler replies "Having trouble, sir?" "Kindof...just send the Burst Stream towards Domino Industries...or what's left of it." "Very good then, sir."

**Batcave: 30 minutes later**

"Do try to get some rest, sir." offers Arthur as he bandages the near fatal wounds that Kaiba received. "I'll try, but you know me..." replies the injured billionaire. Arthur sternly says "I mean it this time...I do not wish to spend my remaining years, grieving for the loss of old friends...or their sons." "Arthur..."

**Kaiba Mansion: The next morning**

Arthur, now enters Seto Kaiba's bedroom to console him about his heavy burden this past week. "Sir...I know that you vowed to save Domino from corruption, and you did. But, the fact remains clear...is it worth obsessing over it?" "I don't know, Arthur. But, one thing I do know...my parents would want me to save this city."

TV: _In other news, one of Domino's former companies, Domino Industries, has appeared to be destroyed. Witnesses claim that they saw the Batman engaging in an aerial battle against Firefly aka Valon Lenns, an arsonist fanatic..._

"It seems that they don't know about Keith doing the 'finishing' touches of that company building, Arthur." "It would seem so, sir."

**Kaiba Corporation: At evening**

The suave, debonair rich 'kid', enters his family's company, in order to see Roland again. As he goes inside, several secretaries and other workers nearby greet him happily. "Mr. Kaiba! Sir. Pleasure to see you at this hour..."

He enters his office and has Roland meet him for a discussion. "So, Roland, how's business been?" Roland responds "Not so good nowadays..." "Why?" interrogates Seto. "Since Arkham's been destroyed...and since, we funded it's security systems...many people lost their trust for Kaiba Corp." "I see...wait, how about a tournament?" offers Kaiba.

"What kindof tournament, Mr. Kaiba?" "A duel monsters tournament...we'll call it..the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix." "That idea's just crazy...just crazy that it might just work!" answers Roland. "Then it's settled." concludes the CEO.

Suddenly, the Bat-signal illuminates the nightsky. "The signal?" inquires Roland. "Yes...I gotta go to work." states Seto.

**Domino Police Headquarters: Minutes later**

A black cape flutters in the wind, and moments later, the masked figure descends upon the roof. "Commissioner Mutou?" asks Batman. Someone else answers "Not Mutou...not right now." answers Flass. "Flass..." The once corrupt detective continues "The Commissioner's been kidnapped by someone named Deadshot...Batman." "Any randsom note?" "Not at all, but the rest of us boys in blue are on the case right now, but I kindof figured that you could help out as well." "Fine." The dark shadow leaps from the station's rooftop and soars through the sky.

**Batmobile: Later**

"Arthur?" The butler replies "Yes, sir?" "I need you send me the information on where Deadshot would be at." "Very well, sir. I'm sending you the information right now as we speak." "Good."

Computer: _Tracking systems indicate that Deadshot aka Keith Howard is currently hiding near Domino Docks._

If that's where Deadshot is, then maybe Mutou's trapped there as well." In a short amount of time, the heavily armored vehicle roars, and shoots in a burst of high energy.

**Domino Docks: Some abandoned warehouse**

Within the dank, cold building, dwells Bandit Keith. Preparing and polishing his guns, he looks devilishly towards the tied up Police Commissioner. "With the Batman and you out of the picture, there's nothing that can stop me now! Heheheh!" Much to his surprise, the roof windows break loose, and a familiar dark figure comes crashing downwards onto the floor. "The Batman! I thought that I finished you off for good!" shouts the gun 'lover'. "Haven't you gotten a clue? I'm immortal." "No way...but...we'll see about that!" Quickly, he unleashes his rocket launcher towards his nighttime foe.

KABOOM! But, the dark 'ninja' leaps into the air, and drops to where the marksman stands. "Not this time Keith!" He whacks the shoulder with a deadly knife-hand, but Keith counters with a few of his own martial arts. "Ah...so you are a martial artist, Batman...just like ME!" "But, we are two different people, one for justice, the other for criminality." Keith backtalks "But, I do this for the thrill! Target aimed...FIRE!"

"What?" Suddenly, several guns hidden from all over, start shooting bullets towards their target...Batman. Using his martial arts and gymnastic skills, he easily evades the firing rounds aimed to kill him. "Embrace your damn destiny, Bats!" Still dodging the rapid-fire bullets, he answers "Not today Keith...and definitely not by YOU!" He rushes towards the skilled marksman, then rips the control device away. "What are you doing?" asks Keith. "What's necessary!" In a sudden flash, Deadshot manages to pull a fast one on the dark avenger, and knocks him out, sortof.

Continuing his onslaught, he pummels Batman down while striking him in the ribs. "Aagghh!" "It's over for you, Batman!" Aiming his wrist mounted colts, he targets the cowl of his armored foe. "I see that you are completely armored...but I bet that your head doesn't contain as much...see ya!" As he's about to kill the disillusioned billionaire, the shadowy figure asks "What about Mutou?" Deadshot responds "What about him?" "Will he live through tonight?" "Nah, you see...I'm gonna waste the both of ya! Once I'm done wit you, I'm blowing the Police Commissioner's brains out!" "How horrible..." "I know." states the gun wielding madman. "Goodbye." adds Keith. But, using his will, Kaiba quickly picks himself back up, and grabs the gun from the 'Bandit's' grip. In retaliation, Keith tries to swing a fist, but in an intense struggle, the Batman blocks it using his metal gaunlets. "No!...Please don't...don't kill me..." pleads the insane marksman. "I'm not gonna kill you." Instantly, Keith goes down by the fierce uppercut he received from the rage-driven hero.

"Mutou..." says the weak dark voice. But, Mutou can't talk, due to being tied up and gagged. Walking towards his good friend, Seto, unties him. "Mutou, contact your men and bring them here." Yugi answers back "You don't have to tell me twice. By the way, you seem exhausted..." "I know, Mutou, I know." replies the Dark Knight.

**Near the docks: Ontop of a storage warehouse rooftop**

Sitting ontop of one of the dock's storage buildings, rests the worn out man, known as Seto Kaiba by day;Batman at night. "Just a few more minutes..and it's back to the streets for me." Unfortunately for our hero, 3 deadly enemies arrive near the docks, preparing to take down their common foe. (Joker, Scarecrow, and Riddler.) "He's here." Bakura says "You're right, I see him up there." Noah questions "But which one of us shall do the first-turn honors?" "You!" answers the clown and scarecrow. "Fine, fine, but be assured...if I fail, then prepare your 'battle' stations." The 3 insane criminals then flee to their appointed positions.

"Looks like Arthur's right...speaking of him..." Using his earpiece, he tries to contact his butler. "Arthur? Arthur?...damn...looks like he's probably **resting **unlike me." "BATMAN!" Hearing the sound, he recognizes the voice from his green attired 'friend.' "Riddler..." As he expected, Noah appears beside him, standing, grinning very maliciously. "I have a riddle for you, Batman. When does the Batman lose to the Riddler?" Answering himself, the Riddler starts whacking the masked vigilante. "When he can't defend himself!" "Ooff Argh! Uugghhh..." To block incoming attacks, Kaiba starts a blocking technique, and then... "Ha!" The Riddler bashes his stick against the metal gaunlets, trying to break through to his face.

"It seems that if you can't beat me, you can't defeat BANE!" lips the arrogant genius. "Never!" screams the caped crusader. In an instant, he judo chops the neck of riddle obsessed maniac, thus incapacitating him. "If I can beat all of these guys I've been doing this past week, then I could definitely crush Bane." Seeing a familiar shadow nearby, he follows the Scarecrow inside another warehouse. "So, it looks like you've overcame the King of Riddles, but can you defeat the Master of Fear?" Kaiba back talks "I've defeated you before, Bakura, and I can do it again!" "Maybe, but you'll have to get pass my darlings first, Batman." Moments later, dozens of escaped inmates, who are under the influence of Scarecrow's drugs, leap and rush towards their dark creator. (Batman)

"Destroy him!" commands the Scarecrow. In a sudden burst, the Dark Knight is outnumbered, and quickly, he's pinned down. "Kill him, beat him to a pulp!" Demands the demented phychiatrist. "Arughh!" Several of the inmates start whipping at the dark figure, who's now in pain. _I must withstand the pain...the pressure, must find a way out of this, but how? There's just too many of them...can't take all of them out...not when I'm in this condition... _While he thinks of a solution, he then pulls away from the two inmates holding onto his arms. Quickly, he hurls a smoke grenade towards the ground, causing the 'gimps' to cough instead of attacking. "Cough Cough Cough" Using his training, he moves like a shadow, taking out most of the gassed victims. Seeing the remnants of the inmates are few, he takes them out with ease.

"It's over, Bakura!" Looking around, he assumes that Bakura's gone, but... PSST! A puff of white smoke...fear gas. Despite being immune to the hallucinogen, this one's a bit different than it's predecessor. This one's only temporary, but it warps its victims' minds far worse than the original. "Having trouble, again?" "Cough Cough Cough" Under the gas's influence, Seto sees vivid images of his parents' death, being crushed by the real Ra's, seeing Téa in trouble, etc. "NO!" "Can't...move correctly...vivid visions...Téa..." Scarecrow inquires "Ah...Téa Gardner...miss her, Seto?" _How does he know my name? Bane? No it can't be..._ "Téa's dead, Seto...you failed to save her." "No! I...must...regain...the will..." "It's too late, you can't...you're losing your mind! Hahahaha!" Struggling to regain reality, Kaiba manages to remember. "The will is everything...AGGGHHHH!" "No way!" remarks Bakura. "I am the darkness, Bakura...fear **me**!" "Noooo..." As the 'doctor' in raggy dark clothes (the costume in Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu game) tries to run, he's knocked unconscious by his fear...a bat.

Struggling with both his physical and mental exhaustion, the nocturnal avenger walks out of the warehouse, staggering still. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Easily recognizing the voice, he follows it. "Joker..." After a brutal encounter with 2 deadly enemies, he encourages himself to go against the killer clown. After running towards to where the Joker was last seen, he puts his arm against a wall, resting his weary body. _Must keep going...WHAT THE?_

Between his fingers, is a dagger, barely missing the index one. "It takes a keen eye to miss **that **accurately." comments the psycopath. "So you wield daggers now? What happened to your theatricality, Joker?" Arkana replies "Oh I haven't forgotten about that...so TAKE THIS!" Before the spent hero could react, a smoke pellet makes contact against his body. "Cough Cough Cough" "It's my own smoke grenade, Batman aka Seto Kaiba!" "Still going with that theory, Joker? Cough Cough" A flying dagger darts through the air, aiming towards Kaiba's stomach. "Agghh!...chlorine filled daggers..." "Ah, so you remember, kevler weakens against alkaline conditions...such as CHLORINE!" He rushes towards the armored figure, trying to stab him again. "Argh! Ughh!" He stabs his legs and ribs of the masked avenger. "Looks like you can't beat Bane, Batman, once I kill you!"

"BANE?" He snaps out of his weakened state, and clobbers Joker. "BANE? WHO IS BANE?" He pummels the Joker down instantly. "Ughh...don't kill me...Bat-Guano...umph.." Moments after his beating, Arkana lies there unconscious, just like the rest of his 'comrades'. "Damn...that hurt..."

**Batcave: Minutes later**

_Hmm...don't remember coming here so fast, must be the sudden rush of adrenaline or something..._ Taking off his mask, he slowly walks towards the cave's elevator. (Seto is still wearing his body armor, just unmasked.) _Already told Arthur I wouldn't wear the costume upstairs...or be late...damn it's 10:54pm! So tired, both **mentally **and **physically**..._

**Kaiba Mansion: Study**

Ascending upstairs to where his study is, he opens up the secret passage. Once opened, he sees Arthur fallen on the floor, seems to be unconscious. "ARTHUR?" Running towards his old butler friend, he tries to get him up, but...

"I left him like that...a weakling like him doesn't deserve to die by my hands." _That voice...no..it's him!_

"Bane..." utters Seto. He sees Bane...finally. A large man, extremely muscular and intelligent. Wearing a mask, seems Atlantean. _I feel so bad that I want to die, and now...death awaits my arrival...unfortunately._

"So, Batman...or should I say...Seto Kaiba!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**This it it! Bane has finally arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, ready to finish off the Batman once and for all. Can Seto Kaiba win this fight at all? Find out on the next chapter! **


	8. Broken

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

_Previously, on YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!_

**Kaiba Mansion: Study**

Ascending upstairs to where his study is, Seto opens up the secret passage. Once opened, he sees Arthur fallen on the floor, seems to be unconscious. "Arthur?" Running towards his old butler friend, he tries to get him up, but...

"I left him like that...a weakling like him doesn't deserve to die by my hands." _That voice...no..it's him!_

"Bane..." utters Seto. He sees Bane...finally. A large man, extremely muscular and intelligent. Wearing a mask, seems Atlantean. _I feel so bad that I want to die, and now...death awaits my arrival...unfortunately._

"So, Batman...or should I say...Seto Kaiba!"

**To be Continued...**

**Kaiba Mansion: Same room**

The exhausted billionaire now faces against the man who vows to destroy him...Bane. "How do you know who I am?" asks Seto. Bane replies,"It wasn't hard...I can already tell who you are with or without your mask. In fact, while your mask has no use now, but mine **does**." Activating his orichalcos 'steroid' pump, Raphael augments his size and strength once again. "Orichalcos...?" utters Kaiba. "Ah...you're familiar with it, then?" inquires Bane. "When I was training with Ra's...I learned some Atlantean martial arts...Atlanticus.(I'm making this stuff up, unless it's real..bear with me, please?) And Orichalcos...was some ancient substance that can be forged into any source of energy." "True...but for now, you should worry about yourself, and not with your old friend down there."

"I care for other lives, BANE! I've spent years seeing your evil...and more recently, I've been fighting against homicidal maniacs these days...ONE MORE TIME!" Still holding onto his mask, he then wears it, covering most of his face. His armor, now teared up abit...can't stand much more abuse. "One more time!" screams the drained justice-obsessed vigilante. As he leaps into the air, trying to do some aerial kick, Bane adds,"This time is **doomed**!"

The aerial assault is in vain...Bane countered by slamming his enormous arms against the weary Dark Knight. "Ooffhh!" _KRAKKKTT! _As he's being thrown by the impact, Kaiba crashes upon his duel monsters card collection. "Sir...", mumbles Arthur. "Arthur...get help...Roland..." But before he could continue, he's being strangled by the heavy-weight. "Agghhh..." grunts the dead tired hero." In his fight against the weakened man, Bane starts to grab and then rush towards Batman into the cave's secret entrance.

**Batcave: Moments later**

_There were too many of them..._

Bane starts the dumbwaiter's control panel to descend below into the cave itself. "Heh..." Still holding firmly onto his victim's neck, he marvels in the legendary cave. Soon, both men are finally down into the cave. Raphael continues his assault once again...starting with smashing the cave's computers. _CRASH!_ Bane starts pummeling the hell out of the debilatated dark avenger. He strikes and breaks the computers up into a mess of circuits and metal. He aims his large fist against the Batman's head, but he barely escapes the hit. _Got to try something..._

In an effort to 'hurt' Bane, the wasted 'hero' tries a punch towards the stomach. _BIFF! _Unfortunately, it's a weak one.

"You are already BROKEN!" yells Raphael. Seconds later, Kaiba's hurled into the air again, this time he's falling towards the rocky grounds. He hits the floor hard. Without any ounce of energy left, he can't concentrate well to focus properly.

_Bane was behind it all...must defeat him here..._

"It is already over, Batman!" Recoiling from the fall, he slowly gets back up, but... "You are nothing! A disappointment!" _TUNKDD!_ His head gets smacked by the strengthened fiend. He holds onto the black cape of the 'armored' figure, then swings the whole body towards the Batmobile's side. _WHAM!_ "Ugghhh..." Raphael asks,"Why won't you fight!" Angered, he continues beating Kaiba to a pulp.

His body armor is now weakened, which allows his body to receive the full force of Bane's powerful moves. Suddenly, Bane starts to go into headbutt to a raging bull movement, charging Batman towards the Catwoman-suit vault. _CRSSKKHHH!_ The broken man, lying in the shattered glass, fatally wounded all over, cuts, bruises...utters the words: Catwoman...Téa... In great pain, he struggles to get back up.

_Have to try...must keep fighting until the very end...but..._

The weary knight attempts a punch, but Bane blocks it very forcefully. "You have lost! No more speed. No more power!" He then strikes Seto very mercilessly in the face. _WHOOM! _He continues pummeling him with another kick, this time towards the stomach. "No more reflexes!" The body lies there almost motionless, agonizing the pain he's suffered.

_...but...what's left isn't enough._

Suddenly, he feels like he's rising up into the air, but it's Raphael who's holding onto the fabric of the destroyed armor. "Beg for mercy!---SCREAM MY NAME!" shouts the extremely muscular man. "Go back to...hell..." weakly replies Seto. Angered at the response, Bane smacks his weakened foe right in the face. _SMACK!_ "AGGGHHH!"

Once again, he lies there, waiting to die at the hands of Bane, his greatest nemesis so far. "I am Bane, and I can kill you right here and now, but death would only end your suffering and silence your shame... He starts picking up the near lifeless body of Seto Kaiba in his massive arms. "...Instead...I will simply...BREAK YOU!" _KRAKT! _At the same time, he breaks Kaiba's spine by smashing his back against his own thick legs. "ARGGGHHH!"

After the resounding defeat of the Batman, Raphael lets go of the 'dead' man, and allows it to fall painfully on the ground. "Broken...and done!" Seto lies there almost motionless, now shocked at his defeat...in his own home even! He then sees Bane destroy pieces of the cave's equipment in front of his eyes.

_He's done it...he defeated me, destroyed my will...I'm broken._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Wow, Seto Kaiba defeated and broken, huh? Well, if some of you guessed, I 'wanted' this to happen, so that he can overcome his greatest threat later. Until then, review and see the next chapter some time this week.**


	9. Downfall

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and anything that is related directly/indirectly of Batman**

**Domino Square: Later that terrible night**

It is 11:10. People on the streets are minding their own business in the wake of Arkham's recent breakout. As they try to recuperate from the shock, Domino is about to face its hero's **downfall**. Ontop of a tall building nearby, a figure of great size and strength, carries his defeated rival in his arms. "People of Domino!", screams the enormous assassin. Suddenly, several civilians and many others watch up into the night sky. In the crowds, Commissioner Yugi Mutou and Detective Flass, witness an epic event. "Oh no...it can't be..." stutters Yugi.

"I am Bane!" continues Raphael. He adds, "THIS CITY IS MINE TO DESTROY! The Batman is no more, for I have destroyed him!" As he's holding up the torn up body of the Dark Knight, he hurls it downward.

"Here is your hero, your guardian angel. Take him and **BURY **him!"

As the motionless body falls to the ground, he brushes against metal roofs, and lands roughly on to the road's pavement. Nearby street gangs are closing in on the paralyzed body. "Let's take his mask off!" shouts the gang leader. "Yeah!" responds the gang members. Several other rival gangs try to get reach the body first, but Yugi and his men make it in time. "Alright, that's enough!" commands the Police Commissioner. "Shit, the police! Run! Run!" The gangs run away, letting the police and a nearby ambulance to reach the scene.

Dozens of Domino citizens crowd nearby their fallen hero, some crying, some snickering, and others...well they do stuff. Flass states, "Looks like this is the last time we'll ever see him, Mutou." "Quiet, Flass!" orders Yugi. "Sorry...", replies Flass. "Come on, stay strong...Batman...stay strong." Several cops try to chase the new comer, Bane, but to no avail, unfortunately. "Sir, Bane's disappeared...", reports the Lieutenient. "Well, find him again! That's an order!", authorizes Yugi. The spikey haired Commissioner calls upon the medics from the summoned ambulance. "Get these civilians out of the scene, NOW!" Flass continues ",You heard the Commish, get out!"

The 2 paramedics haul the beaten up Batman ontop of a stretcher and inside the ambulance. "Just don't take off his mask, okay?", asks Mutou. One of the paramedics nods, "Yes, sir, we'll take good care of him." Immediately, they slam the backdoors shut. The ambulance leaves away. "You know, Mutou...it could've been worse." inquires Flass. "Well...it looks like you might be right...this maybe the last time we'll ever see him again." concludes Yugi.

**Ambulance: Moments later**

"How is he?" asks the driver.

"Not so good. You think it's safe now?" replies the other.

"Yeah, it is now."

The passenger then takes off his medic hat, revealing Arthur. "I'm afraid that his condition worse off than we thought, Roland."

Responding, "How so, Arthur?"

Arthur answers, "Well, not only is his body exposed to high levels of chlorine (a poisonous gas), but his spine... is broken."

Taking off the black cowl, shows a tattered face of the broken billionaire, Seto Kaiba.

"Rest well, Master Kaiba... rest well."

**Kaiba Mansion: Seto's bedroom---Morning/August 17---The day Téa comes back (Mokuba already returned during the month of Kaiba's coma)**

The love interest of the fallen hero, Téa arrives into Kaiba's bedroom. After her training session with Shiva, she's much stronger, but at the unfortunate cost of Kaiba's loss.

"How long has he been like this, Arthur?"

As Arthur enters the room shortly after. "Almost a month. He's in a coma, I'm afraid."

Feeling guilty, Téa exclaims, "It's all my fault, if I hadn't left, then he'd be..."

Realizing the deja vu, Arthur replies, "No no no, it's not your fault, Miss Gardner... it was Bane's."

"Well, this Bane is gonna pay for what he's done!" "

Don't be so rash, Téa. If I were you, I would also feel guilty, but trust me... it's not your fault." Clasping her hands together, she cries desperately for her loved one.

"It's not FAIR!" screams the brunette."

"Unfortunately, Roland says that the damage is impossible to repair... his spine has been permanently severed."

After comforting Téa, both Mokuba and Arthur leave the room slowly walks out of the room with her, still crying.

Later that day, Seto Kaiba, still in comatose, vividly remembers the tragic night of his parents' death.

_Flashback: Domino Opera House---Around 20 years ago_

_The elaborate costumes on stage frighten young Seto. They resemble bats, his fear that he had conquered many years later. "Dad, can we go? Please?" begs Seto. "Fine. Let's go." Thomas Kaiba nods to his wife, Martha. The Kaiba family leave the theater. Once outside, Martha asks,"What's wrong, Seto?" Thomas intrudes,"No no, it was me...I just needed some fresh air. Abit of an opera goes a long way, doesn't Seto?" Thomas winks at Seto, without Martha knowing. Seto agrees slightly._

_"Come on, let's go." finishes Seto's dad. As the family walks towards the alley's opening, a sixteen year old blonde male approaches them. Suddenly, the blonde pulls out his gun, aimed at Thomas. "Wallet. Jewellary. Fast!" demands the mugger. "That's fine. Just take it easy." replies the entrenpreneur. Seto nervously stares at the gun, he's standing by his mother's side. "Take it easy. Here you go." He's starting to take out his wallet and hands it to the blonde teen. As Wheeler tries to grab the wallet, he fumbles with it and drops it on the ground. "It's fine, it's fine. Just take it and go." offers Thomas Kaiba. Joseph then looks at Martha's pearls. "I said jewellary too." He aims the gun at her. Feeling as a responsible husband, Thomas tries defending her. "Hey man, just take it easy!" Unfortunately, Wheeler's fingers press the trigger. BLAM! Thomas looks at his bleeding chest. "Nooooo...Thomas!", screams Martha, hysterically. Joey takes the wallet from the ground, and pulls the trigger on Martha as he takes her pearl necklace. BLAM! _

_Holding onto 2 valuables, the mugger takes off. But before he leaves, he sees Seto's cold eyes staring at him. Looking at both of his parents...slain before his eyes, he starts tearing. "Seto." He looks at his father. "Don't be afraid, Seto." Slowly, he turns his head and dies. Seto, now shocked at his parents' death, breaks into the tears. "It's not fair...not fair..."_

_End Flashback: Evening, later that day._

"Hawwwggh!" awakes the broken man.

Both Arthur and Téa enter the room, surprised.

"Master Kaiba!"

"Seto!"

Seeing the both of his closest allies, he asks, "How long was I out?"

They both answer, "Nearly a month."

Feeling his hairy face, he sees that it's true. "Damn..."

Arthur and Téa then tell him of what's happened to Domino lately since his downfall.

"And that's what happened?"

"Since Bane broke you, he's been destroying it. Roland's covering up your absence with a vacation somewhere in America."

"Good."

As he tries to get up, he fails.

"You're spine's been severed' you've been paralyzed, sir."

"Wait, I know who might help, Arthur."

"Who sir?" asks Arthur.

"Ishizu. Ishizu Ishtar."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**This is only the start of Kaiba's road to recovery. Can he and his allies help him regain his skills, strength, and spine back? Find out on the next chapter! Please review or ELSE!**


	10. Miraculous Recovery

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

**(Just so you know, I've changed both Kaiba and Téa's ages to 28 instead of 30, because like in Japanese anime, the characters are usually 1-2 years younger than the English anime. And ironically, the same day that Téa came back is her birthday. Once again, I've done some research!)**

**Kaiba Mansion: Same time**

"Ishizu Ishtar?" asks Arthur. "How can she help, sir? Despite her magic, she isn't able to cure you of your physical limitation."

"True, but she said that there's seven millenium items. So the rest of the wielders maybe able to use their magic to heal my infliction."

Struggling to get up, he grunts in extreme pain. "Alittle help, guys?"

Both Arthur and Téa help Kaiba into a wheelchair nearby.

"Arthur, call Roland. Tell him to have Ishizu on the phone, now."

"Right away, sir."

Immediately, he grabs a phone on the tables of his master's bedroom.

"Here you go, sir."

Taking the cordless phone, he calls Roland.

"Kaiba Corporation. This is Ishizu Ishtar, how may I help you, Seto." answers the egyptian female.

"Ishizu..."

"It's been almost a month, Seto. I predict that you're about to ask me about the location of the other Millenium item holders."

"That's right, so do you know any?"

"My mentor, Shadi, and my brother Odion...they live in Cairo, Egypt. Odion is Shadi's bodyguard, so you'll have to duel him to get to Shadi."

"Duel? In my condition? Wait, is it Duel Monsters?"

"It is, so I'll call him now to inform of your arrival in Cairo, then."

"It's settled then."

They both hang up.

"Arthur, bring my playing cards...the duel monsters cards, I mean."

"What? This isn't a time for dueling, Seto."

"I know, but I have to in order to regain my back, Téa. We'll celebrate your birthday when **we** come back."

"We?"

"I'm bringing Arthur with me, while you stay in Domino. Keep the peace, despite Bane's conquest."

"I will, Seto. In the meantime, I'll have to get back to my job at the D.A.'s office, and thanks for covering up for my absence."

"No problem. Now, Arthur."

"Just so you know, sir. Mokuba's gone again. He visited here during the month of your coma."

"He's gone... again?

"Yes, sir."

**Air strip: The next day at Kaiba Land**

"Shan't be a moment, sir. We're close to the air strip."

"Good, Arthur."

The Rolls moves closer to the plane's garages.

"I've contacted Roland, sir. He'll be covering your absences for the company, during the process of your recovery."

"Arthur, have you packed everything?"

"Yes, sir, everything..."

**Private Jet: Later that morning**

"Remember the last time we both were in this plane, sir?"

"Yes, Arthur, I do. I said that my 'symbol' was a persona to protect those I care about from reprisals. But..."

"What, sir?"

"... now I've really failed. Bane beaten me 'cause of my obsession and my rage."

"It wasn't your fault, sir... actually it wasn't anyone's, but Mr. Wheeler."

"I know, but he's gone, so I can't do anything about that... How long's the trip gonna be?"

"Maybe 10 hours?"

"Well, I guess I better practice dueling in the meantime, then."

"Very well, sir."

**Cairo, Egypt: The next morning in the private jet**

"Arthur, I need a disguise."

"So that no one will know you?"

"Yeah."

Minutes later, Kaiba's now a cripple, with sunglasses, a beard, and a mustache.

"I look like a doofus, Arthur."

"Nonsense, sir. Why you look like... a tourist."

"More like a crippled tourist." adds Kaiba.

The 2 men exit the plane.

**Enter Shadi and Odion**

"My Millenium Key tells me that our 'friend' is nearby, Odion."

"Yes, my master," replies Odion.

"Have you prepared your deck?"

"I have... this Kaiba is a duelist?"

"He seeks the means to recover from his devastating downfall from Raphael, a servant of Dartz."

"Dartz...? The ATLANTEAN KING?"

"Yes, Odion... but do try to do your best when you're actually dueling him."

"I will, Shadi."

**At the air strip in Cairo: The 4 people meet**

"It's him."

"Yes, sir. His disguise is utterly revolting..."

_This is it... it's time to duel... to secure my role of Domino's future._

"Mr. Kaiba... my servant, Odion and I have been anticipating your arrival."

"I presume that you're this... Shadi?"

"You guess correct... Batman. Now if you please, follow us. My servant shall carry your belongings to the temple."

Arthur's shocked by Odion's massive strength, as he carries the bags so easily.

**At temple: Later**

"I assume that Mr. Maximillion Pegasus aka Ra's Al Ghul has taught you about the card game, Duel Monsters."

"Yes, he did. He traveled here... in Egypt to search for a way to revive his love, Cecelia."

"That part is true, but along the way some 20 years ago, he discovered ancient carving depicting strange images of monsters. His fascination with them only grew into an obsession. He completed most of his card game in here, with my help. Your 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons were one of the most powerful monsters back then, in Ancient Egypt."

"Ra's never told me about the monsters being real!"

"I knew that he didn't. But he created the 3 God Cards. Your friend, Yugi Mutou, is the holder of these cards. He was once the Master duelist over 20 years ago. But, Pegasus created another set of cards... namely the 3 Demon Cards... opposites of the 3 Gods. I believe that you know them, since your Duel Academy Island began."

"Yes, I do. But I believe, despite my condition, that I shall duel!"

"Ahh, yes. You will duel Odion soon, and you do win, I'll heal you. But, if you don't then you remain a cripple forever!"

"Damn..."

"But Master Kaiba... we've just got to this place, you really should rest."

"No, Arthur... I can rest after I fully recover. Odion, now it's time to duel!"

"Good!"

**Duel Ring: 1 Hour later**

_Okay, I'll skip most of the duel process, because I can. Here's the ending._

Kaiba LP: 1400/Odion LP: 7400

"Ha! Your precious Blue-Eyes White Dragons can't defeat my Mystical Beast of Selket! My insect has 4200 ATK!"

"That maybe the case, but behold my ultimate creature!"

"What?"

"I activate my polymerization to fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes together to form a new monster!"

"Polymerization? 3 Blue-Eyes into one?"

"Now, I special summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"4500 ATK? No way!" shouts Odion.

"Now Ultimate Dragon, attack with Ultimate Burst Stream!"

The large metallic 3-headed dragon shoots out an immense energy blast from its 3 mouths. It's Ultimate Burst Stream destroys the Mystical Beast of Selket into shreds.

"No, my beast! But you haven't beaten me! I still have 7100 LP left!"

"Maybe, but now I activate De-Fusion! This seperates my fusion monster back into the 3 dragons I used to form it!"

Suddenly, the 3-headed dragon warps its size and shape, turning into the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"What! NO WAY!"

"Now, my 3 Blue-Eyes attack his LP directly!"

The 3 legendary creatures attack, thus elminating Odion's LP. Kaiba LP:1400/Odion LP: 0 (7400-300-3000-3000-3000)

"That was most impressive, Kaiba."

"Odion, your opponent has defeated you, it is time for his reward."

"Yes, master."

Shadi then walks towards Kaiba, still in the wheelchair. Shadi then says a line of ancient Egyptian. Suddenly, a blinding light surrounds both Kaiba and Shadi.

_I can feel it... my body... invigorating into my former self!_

Soon after, the light dims down, revealing a healed Kaiba.

"My spine! I'm healed!"

"True, Kaiba. But, there's one problem. In order to save Domino, you must train again, this time with a familiar face from the past."

A figure from the temple's shadows appears. It is Lady Shiva.

"Wong..." utters Kaiba.

"It's time, Seto! Time for our training session **together**."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**LOOKS LIKE SETO'S HEALED! BUT NOW HE MUST TRAIN WITH SHIVA, IN ORDER TO REGAIN HIS SKILLS. CAN HE SURVIVE HIS TRAINING WITH VIVIAN WONG OR WILL SHE FINALLY 'SEDUCE' HIM? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Time to retrain

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

**(Just so you know, I've changed both Kaiba and Téa's ages to 28 instead of 30, because like in Japanese anime, the characters are usually 1-2 years younger than the English anime. And ironically, the same day that Téa came back is her birthday. Once again, I've done some research! Also, the role of Alfred has changed to Arthur Hawkins, instead of Mokuba. Mokuba is already Kaiba's younger brother in the previous chapters/Fanfics.)**

**-Egyptian Temple**

"I've summoned Lady Shiva, in order to further regain your skills for combat."

"I see…"

"Bane is currently destroying Domino, and you must save it. Because of the situation at hand, you will be given one month of training, including additional week for finalizing your skills. My servant, Odion and your friend, Shiva, shall train you under the knowledge and forms of combat. While, they train you in combat, I will test you on the power of your mind."

"Mind power….? I'm already strong in mind."

"Not really. Because of your strong sense of justice and dark obsession has led to your demise, you must have logic and reasoning to further your war against crime. Such as: Detective work, forensics, and criminology."

"I understand now."

-**Later that afternoon**

Odion leads Kaiba towards his training area within the temple.

"Your defeat at the hands of Raphael has allowed him to destroy your city. Domino is slowly dying because of his conquest. Soon he will cause only suffering and destruction to innocent lives, thus 'purifying' the city in both Ra's Al Ghul and Dartz's image."

"Bane will destroy millions of lives. I must stop him before it's too late."

"But, first you must retrain to prepare your rematch with Bane. We shall begin with training your muscle strength. Hold this."

Odion hands him an iron staff.

"Hopefully, your training with the League of Shadows has made your endurance and strength increase. With me, you shall go under similar training methods. The iron staff should be a little heavy, so that you can become stronger. Remember, you learn more from your losses than victories."

Odion quickly swings his staff across Kaiba, and they continue sparring.

**-Dartz's Lair**

"Ra's, it looks like your student, Seto Kaiba, has begun his training. He can pose a threat to our plan."

"I'm not worried at all, Dartz. In fact, everything's going perfectly."

"Explain. Once, Kaiba has regained his skills for combat, he can defeat Raphael! Then everything's ruined."

"That maybe the case, but remember… we'll soon hold all the cards here…. literally."

"What cards, Ra's?"

"Remember that card game I made about 2 decades ago? Well, once I made the cards, I created the 3 Egyptian Gods. But, somehow… when I created these almighty cards, the 3 Legendary Demons were born."

"The Legendary Demons?"

"Yes, Ice Thunder Emperor Hamon, Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel, and Divine Flame Emperor Uria. However, before I could take them, someone named, Kagemaru took them and sealed them away. He recently tried to use their dark powers a few months ago, but failed."

"I see. So those Legendary Demons are the solution to destroy Domino?"

"Not quite, you see… to perform the ritual, I need all 6 cards, the 3 Egyptian God Cards and the 3 Legendary Demons."

"And where are those 6 cards?"

"I do know that the Legendary Demons are sealed deep beneath Duel Academy Island. But, for the rest… I don't know."

**-Egyptian Temple: Evening**

After some hours of training, both the student and the instructor cease sparring.

"Tired, eh?" asks Odion.

"Not really…" replies Kaiba.

"Well, by the look on your face, you are, but very determined. I like that. But, now you must rest. You will be given 30 minutes to prepare for Shiva's part. The next time, we meet… it'll be like the schedule that I said earlier."

Both men walk out of the training area and enter another room.

**Temple Grounds: Later that evening**

Shiva, dressed in a black martial arts uniform, holds 5 wooden boards, both with her hands. She nods to order Seto to strike and break the boards.

"Kiiiiiiii-Yaahhhhh! Aaarrggh!" KRACT!

In an instant after the strike, his breaking hand crumples a bit.

"Only three broken boards of out five… not bad, Seto."

"I just need to hit harder."

Shiva quickly replaces the broken boards with new ones. Seto strikes again.

"Kiiiiii-Yaaaahhh!" CRACK!

Once again, his hand shrivels up a bit further, revealing the pain.

"You did worse… only 2 and a half boards were broken this time."

"Damn…. I thought I did better too."

"But you forgot… the mind is stronger than your fists, while the fists can overpower these boards. Try again!"

He does so and fails. He tries, fails. Tries, fails. And the time goes on about 2 hours later.

_Must try harder. Wong said that the mind is stronger than my fists, and my fists are stronger than the BOARD!_

"Okay, that's about enough for today. Time for your mental training with Shadi."

**-Temple's interior: Meditation area**

"Time for you final lesson for tonight, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes it is."

"Are you ready to begin?"

"I'm more than ready…"

"Good. Now let's get started, shall we? Because tonight is your first night, I shall tell you what we do first."

"Which is?"

"Meditating for long periods of time."

"Oh, I see then."

"As the weeks go by, I shall train you under detective work as well. You'll also have to use your strength of mind in order to pass my test. But you'll see that soon enough… once you pass the others' tests."

"Fine."

They start meditating immediately.

_As the weeks pass, Seto trains hard as he can. Whether it's strength, martial arts, and the power of the mind, he elevates these variety of skills higher each day._

**-Temple Grounds: About 2 weeks after the first day**

In the grounds, there are target dummies; all shaped like armed thugs. During the long silence, something flies across the distance. And a nearby dummy crumples to the ground. CLANK! Suddenly, a shuriken falls.

"Impressive… Seto." exclaims Shiva.

-_Later _

Two martial artists spar against each other intensely. One male, the other female, both wearing full black ninjitsu uniforms. They strike against one another fiercely. The fight ends with Kaiba, using an advanced jujitsu grappling technique.

"Are you okay, Shiva?"

"Actually, I am… and I'm proud."

**-Meditation area: Logical training**

Shadi is teaching Kaiba about the ways of a detective.

"Remember, Kaiba, when investigating the scene of the crime, check the area for clues.

"The basics of detective work, Shadi… the basics…"

"That is correct, now….."

**-Temple Grounds: Stone Wall---some time later**

"Well, Kaiba, it's been almost two months. So how many forms of combat have you mastered?"

As he says this, Odion immediately jumps onto a 50-feet stone wall. He grabs onto it using pikes attached to his hands and feet.

"About all 127 forms of combat, Odion. All 127 from Akido to Yaw-Yan. So what's my test from you?"

"This. The both of us shall climb this 50-foot stone wall together."

Kaiba leaps onto the wall, grabs firmly onto it.

"Piece of cake."

"Perhaps you can beat my record?"

"How long is it?"

"Two days… The test is not about how fast you can climb, but how slowly. This shall test your endurance and will power."

He starts reaching for another hold, slowly again.

"So tell me about your defeat from Raphael."

"Well….."

_It all started at Kaiba Corporation. The Bat-signal illuminated the night sky of Domino, so I realized that the city needed me. Once I arrived at Domino Police Headquarters, Yugi Mutou, the Police Commissioner told me that Arkham's been broken apart, thus releasing all of its deranged inmates._

_Night after night, I was beaten mercilessly by the insane maniacs. The first night wasn't so bad, even though I nearly killed Ishizu's younger brother, Marik or Malik as he calls himself. _

_All the while, during those hellish battles, I never imagined that Bane would confront me in my own home. In fact, I never took his threat really seriously in the first place. I always thought that Ra's or Joker had been my greatest nemesis. Thought that I had beaten the best, but I didn't…_

_The whole week of rounding up thugs and madmen took their toll on me. My obsession grew deeper and deeper, until to the point of murder, but I didn't. Deadshot AKA Keith Howard nearly killed me and Mutou with his advance arsenal of firearms, but I somehow survived to save Mutou from death. _

_After the violent battle between me and Keith, I finished him off, but I didn't kill him… just left him for the cops to show._

_Soon after that, I was regaining my stamina, so that I could go back to the streets to fight again, but… 3 of my deadly enemies showed… apparently they knew my secret, by Bane obviously._

_I took out the 3 one by one, but it wasn't easy. First, Riddler kept using his steel staff against me. It almost hurt, but in my condition… it did a lot. Next, was Scarecrow, former Arkham psychopharmacologist. Using his gassed victims, they overwhelmed me quickly. Fortunately, I had some energy left to break free and take down Bakura. _

_After the Scarecrow, was my most despised arch-nemesis, Joker. Using chlorine-filled knives, the lunatic was able to weaken me into a poor state. That was until… he claimed that I was no match for Bane. I thought to myself, if I could defeat all these crazies, Bane would be out of his league. But I thought wrong. Once, I came back home, I saw Arthur lying on the floor, nearly unconscious. Near the study room, I saw him… Bane. Since I was in such a weakened state, I was no match for him. I could only put up such a pitiful and weak defense. After he broke my back, he destroyed the cave. Then later that fateful night, he threw me down into the streets of Domino. Left me there to suffer, bleed, and be broken. Then everything grew blank, and here…_

**-Stone Wall: 2 days later, early in the morning**

"…I am…" finishes Seto.

Both Odion and Kaiba hold onto the roof of the stonewall. Straining in much pain, Odion struggles to reach the top. He does so, and pulls himself upwards to the roof. Kaiba closes his eyes with intense relief. He notions for Odion to pull him up as well. Seeing his 'student' asking for assistance, he grabs Seto's arm and pulls him to the roof.

As the 2 men lie on top of the stone wall's roof, Odion places his hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

"You have passed my test. You are ready for Shiva's test."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_Looks like Kaiba's passed the first test of three. Can he succeed in passing the others? Find out on the next chapter of YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!_


	12. Final tests

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

**(Just so you know, I've changed both Kaiba and Téa's ages to 28 instead of 30, because like in Japanese anime, the characters are usually 1-2 years younger than the English anime. And ironically, the same day that Téa came back is her birthday. Once again, I've done some research! Also, the role of Alfred has changed to Arthur Hawkins, instead of Mokuba. Mokuba is already Kaiba's younger brother in the previous chapters/Fanfics.)**

**-Egyptian Temple Grounds: Last day of the training period**

"Welcome back, Seto Kaiba. Odion has told me that you passed his test." says Shadi.

"Yes, I have."

"Now, today's your last day of your retraining period. You must pass Shiva's test in order to get to mine, but as a little twist... Your test with her is also a rematch in the forms of combat."

"I should've known."

"Yes, but I somehow knew it at first thought. You traveled here to seek the ways of healing your physical infliction, and you did so. Now you must face your rival in battle, and only if you defeat her, then you can go try your hand at my test."

"I will, Shadi. I will succeed."

"We'll find out."

Suddenly, a figure appears nearby. It is Shiva, all dressed in a full black uniform.

"Ready for my test, Seto? This battle is all about swordsmenship."

"I see..."

Odion walks towards the two and hands them each a sword.

"Let's go!" shouts Vivian.

"Yes..."

Both swordsmen circle each other slowly and patiently. Wong quickly strikes against Kaiba, who dulls the hit with his sword. CLANK!

"Remember, when dueling with swords, it truly is a mental challenge as well!"

"I do."

Kaiba swings his sword high and swings it back down, heavily. But Wong defends herself with the sword blocking every move he makes.

"If you can't beat me, at least we go on a date together..."

"Never!"

He leaps towards Shiva and tries to do an aerial assault, but she parries away from him. Thinking of something quickly, he charges at her with blurry speed.

_Let's see here. He's charging at me with lightening speed, and his sword is encased in the scabbard. It'll take some time for him to release the it, due to it being a reversed-blade. If I can evade that split second, I'll counter and win the match._

As he closes near Wong, he quickly tries a cutting attack. Shiva, who sees his move from a mile away, blocks the attack right away.

"Foolish move, Seto...what! No way...!"

As soon as she finished blocking against the sword, his scabbard is swung instantly, which knocks her down to the ground.

"Ughh... should've seen that one coming. No wonder you were able to defeat Ra's before."

"Yes, you should've, Wong."

"I'm not down yet... let us continue this fight!"

"Fine by me!"

_Can't do the same technique again... she'll counter it by then._

Strike after strike, both Kaiba and Wong block each other's attacks in an almost pattern-like motion.

After the two finish swinging their swords at each other, they cease momentarily. They start to circle again.

"It seems that we're evenly matched with each other, Wong."

"That maybe the case, but it's time to start the real battle!"

They both start charging towards each other at the same time. Both swords clash against the other, chipping each blade, until...

"What the hell?" states Seto.

The two swords break apart into pieces as soon as they both hit each other.

"So now what?"

"Well, Seto. Normally, in a duel like this, when both swords are damaged beyond repair at the same time. It's a draw."

"I can tell that."

All 3 men witness that the fight has ended: Shadi, Odion, and Arthur. (He was staying at some place near the temple.)

"We have witnessed your rematch, Seto Kaiba. You have passed Shiva's test. Even if it's a draw, it counts as being equal to the instructor."

"So I did pass."

"Quite so, sir." says Arthur.

"It's time for you to be tested on your mind's power!" states Shadi.

Kaiba walks near Shadi, while the rest follow suit.

-**Inside Egyptian Temple: Moments later**

"Since you passed the first two tests, have they been of much challenge to you, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes, Shadi. They have been quite challenging to me. Both in terms of mental and physical obstacles."

"Good. For those two tests have shown to me that you are ready to pass my test. Follow me to this chamber."

He does so. Moments later, the 2 men go inside a large chamber room. Everything's decorated with golden statues and pillars.

"This test shall force you to face your fears and the catalyst that made you to become the symbol of darkness... the Batman."

Shadi then says a line of ancient egyptian language. He then takes out his Millenium Key to further his mental powers. Suddenly, Shadi unleashes a blinding white light coming from his Millenium item.

_Uuunnnhhh..._

Shortly after Kaiba's been consumed by the light, he suddenly sees himself in some maze filled with gold. Flights of stairs seem to cover the whole place.

"Where am I?"

"You are inside the Pharaoh's former mind." says a disembodied voice that resembles Shadi's.

"Shadi? What's the test?"

"I simply transported your mind to the nameless Pharaoh, Atem. Follow to where your instincts tell you, and you'll find the correct door to pass my test."

"Fine!"

Kaiba walks towards the stairway closest to him, and runs upward. As he climbs higher up the stairs, he notices his surroundings a bit more stranger as he goes.

"If I walk up these stairs, there's another one going sideways and sometimes upside-down! Shadi told me to follow my instincts, and I am. The only problem is, the ways I go through, the stranger the passages are."

He finds a door in the distance of the halls of the labyrinth.

"You have found the correct door to enter, but beware... you must enter that door, facing your enemies within it." says Shadi.

"I'll enter this one..."

He opens the chosen door, and finds himself gassed by a mental image of Scarecrow.

"Urgh! Not again!" Cough! Cough! Cough!

"Meet the master of fear, Scarecrow! Hahahaha! Fear me, Batman! Fear me!"

"NOOO!"

Seto immediately punches the image, shattering Bakura to pieces.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughs a familiar voice.

"Joker..."

"Well, well, Batty! How's this for good 'ol memories?"

Suddenly, mental images flash in front of Seto's eyes, showing Téa's tortures from the maniacal clown.

"Aaauuurrgghh! Téa...no... wait... this is just a vivid vision, only in my mind, so it feels so real..."

"Hahahahaha! Feel the pain, Seto? You must suffer, for I lost my Catherine, so you lose your Téa!"

"Never, Joker! I won't let you control my mind!"

"Wha?"

In a flash, the Joker suddenly warps into other familar faces of the Rogues' Gallery.

"I had enough!"

Out of nowhere, the hideous faces disperse into flowing spirits, all depicting images of the infamous villains. Several faces include: Malik, Ivy, Spellbinder, and much more.

"I must be one with the darkness... must remember that...

Some more images flash around him, showing the parents' murder.

"Don't be afraid Seto..."

"...a strong mind perceives its own reality!"

Suddenly, the images surrounding him, disappear into the light.

"You have passed... my test."

In a few seconds, Kaiba's surroundings return back to reality.

"Was that a real place, Shadi?"

"Yes, you almost went to the place of no return... the shadow realm."

"Shadow realm?"

"Those villains who attacked you, those were some of the shadow creatures that dwell there, but enough of that... you passed!"

"Finally, I can get back home."

Arthur walks nearby his master.

"Very well, sir. I am very proud of you."

"Arthur, get the plane ready. I'm leaving in a few hours."

"Yes, sir."

"Remember Kaiba, if you need the three of us to assist you in the future, you can always come here."

"I'll remember that. And Shiva?"

"Yes, Seto?"

"Our real rematch will to wait..."

"Real rematch...? Oh, I see... see you then, lover..."

_Okay... perhaps I should've not said that to **her.**_

**-Air strip: A few hours later**

"I've contacted Téa, sir. She's told me during your absence, another masked hero is currently in Domino."

"Who, Arthur?"

"She did say she was able to meet him face-to-face, and he calls himself Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" asks Seto.

"Yes, apparently, she told me that 'Nightwing' sports a black colored body armor. Complete with metal gaunlets and a blue eagle as his symbol."

"I'll look into it."

"I thought as much, sir."

**Kaiba Corporation: The next day**

The famous billionaire returns to his family's company, only to be a little perturbed by several of his workers. They seem pissed at him for a 'vacation' in the US.

He enters Roland's office soon after.

"Roland."

"Mr. Kaiba, it's been some time... you probably noticed that some of the workers are a little stressed by Bane's assault upon the city."

"I do, Roland."

"I see that you're back in shape. Guess this is a good time to show something that I've been working on for some time."

"A new project, Roland?"

"No, no... it's just for you.. for saving Domino as well.."

"I see..."

"Follow me to the Applied Sciences Division, Mr. Kaiba."

**Applied Sciences Division: Minutes later**

The once abandoned department shows several workstations filled with new products, currently being made.

"You'll like this alot, Kaiba."

"I will?"

Roland turns to a secret padlocked closet. He opens it up, and reveals a surprise to Seto.

"No way..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_So what did Roland show Kaiba? Will it help him face Bane again? Find out on the next chapter!_

_Review please!_


	13. The new armor

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

**(Just so you know, I've changed both Kaiba and Téa's ages to 28 instead of 30, because like in Japanese anime, the characters are usually 1-2 years younger than the English anime. And ironically, the same day that Téa came back is her birthday. Once again, I've done some research! Also, the role of Alfred has changed to Arthur Hawkins, instead of Mokuba. Mokuba is already Kaiba's younger brother in the previous chapters/Fanfics.)**

**-Kaiba Corporation**

"Whoa."

"So how do you like, Mr. Kaiba?"

"That's the new armor...?"

"Yes. I call it "Battle Advanced Titanium Suit" or BATS for short. It was created in the offchance that its predecessor was obolete, so I had to prepare it for the return of your war against crime."

"It looks like the Nomex advanced survival suit, but more sleek and advanced. It still has the same black coating, but full face cowl, silver bat-symbol, and a silver utility harness."

"The silver colors are actually titanium, Mr. Kaiba. I have reinforced the armor by lacing it with titanium, which will significantly increase your protection against ballistics and combat wounds. The Nomex advanced survival suit's only weaknesses was to chlorine and point-blank shots, but now they don't stand a chance against BATS."

"I see, Roland. What about the rest of the suit's features, did you enhance its other capabilities?"

"Ah yes. The carbon fiber inside the armor prevents your body temperatures from overheating and freezing to death. You still have the normal functions such as: steel-toed boots, memory fabric cape, reinforced joints, and tear-resistant. The other thing that I added was this..."

Roland picks up one of the boots, and turns to show Seto the soles.

"What's that, Roland?"

"The boots have a air-foil boost attached. In case you were somehow in the water, and need to escape from a dangerous situation, these will do the 'swimming' for you."

"So that's all?"

"Yes. I'll give you a day or two to test it. It's still a prototype, and you know me. A man of my age can't test these kind of things."

"Is business doing good, Roland?"

"Not really nowadays. You see. Kaiba Corporation's stocks are plummeting. We'll have to organize the KC Grand Prix soon, Mr. Kaiba."

"Tonight's a good night, Roland."

"What do you mean, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Rain, Roland. Rain. It's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"My return. Tonight's the night. Bane knows I'm back, so he'll prepare for a rematch between the both of us."

"Tonight, but BATS is still a prototype! It could still have some glitches in the systems, sir."

"Maybe, Roland. But I have to make my reappearance to Domino."

**-Domino: Red Dragon Casino--Later that evening (Japanese Mafia)**

"Boys, without our enemy, the Batman, and with Falcone's downfall, the time is right for us to rule these streets!"

"But, boss... what about that one guy... you know... the one that almost offed the Bat?"

"Bane? No, no. You see, we'll take care of him first, then we move on to the city. We shall rule supreme! Our time has come!"

"Yeah!" shouts the gang members.

"Yes, now in order to... do so... what the HELL?"

A giant bat flies toward the Casino building's high windows. CRASH! The windows shatter as a reborn Dark Knight returns.

"THE BATMAN! I thought he's dead!"

"By the looks of things... he's back, better than ever before!"

"Gentlemen... kill the Bat!"

They all start taking out their machine guns and open fire at their common enemy.

BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA-BUDDA!

"What? No way! He's still alive!"

"He's not human, I tell ya! He's not human!"

"There's 20 of us, fools! We can take him!"

Instantly, the foolish thugs start running towards the dark avenger, surrounding him at all sides. They start to attack the dark figure who stands in the center of their circle.

"Get him!"

With blinding speed, the black shadow quickly takes out the thugs that come near his way.

"Augh!"

"Urgh!"

"Noooo!"

"Argh!"

Meanwhile, outside of the casino building, a few rooftops away, stands another Domino defender... one who wears black and has a blue eagle symbolized onto his chest.

"Looks like big brother's back..."

In a matter of moments, the fight is all over. The only one left is their leader, who cowers in fear. The masked man walks towards the coward and takes him by the collar.

"Don't kill me, please? I'll turn myself in, just let me GO!"

He does a headbutt to the man.

"I'm not gonna kill you... but I want you to tell your other friends..."Batman's back."

"I will... I will!"

"Good."

He drops the guy roughly on the carpet floors, then he knocks him out. Minutes later, the crime lord is tied up in chains on the side of the Casino Building. Then finally, the winged avenger 'flies' out of the building. The giant 6-foot bat starts toward the same building that Nightwing is on.

"Nightwing, I presume?"

"Yeah... Batman... so you came back after Bane broke ya?"

"Drop the act, Mokuba. I know that it's you."

"How do you know who I am?"

"It's what I do."

-**Red Dragon Casino: Minutes later**

"Hey someone tell the commish that the Yakuza Crime Lord is hung up on the Red Dragon Casino."

"What?" responds Yugi Mutou.

"It's true, Commish. The guys said that a 6-foot bat demon came in here, took them out single-handedly. And the strange thing is... their leader's chained on the side of that building. Seems to be the bat's handiwork. Looks like your friend, the Bat is back."

"Maybe, Lieutenient. But it could just be that new guy, Nightwing."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

He hands him a plastic evidence bag. Inside it is a silver batarang.

"Why I'll be damned..."

-**Kaiba Mansion: A few days later**

_"On other news, Domino's crime rate is dramatically lowered. Rival gangs, petty thieves. All were arrested by Domino's Police department, but they just found these criminals while they were already tied up. Seems that Domino's very own angel guardian, the Batman is back. Here's what Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou has to say..."_

"We have all been admiring your work, Master Seto."

"Why thank you, Arthur. It's a good start."

"Yeah, Seto. So maybe when this is all over, we can get back together."

"Maybe, Téa. But first, I have to deal with Bane. So Mokuba, tell us why you started becoming Nightwing."

"Well, I left Domino the day after your birthday, so I went around the world. I studied with the best scientists and world-class martial artists. When I was ready, about last month, I made a costume. It was red, green, and yellow. I called myself Robin, but the first few nights were bad. Alot of the thugs made fun of me for my bright and gay colors. Even when I defeated them, he broke into tears while laughing."

"Maybe, it was a good thing you weren't my partner or they would've laughed at me, too." jokes Seto.

"That's not funny, big brother!"

"Sorry, Mokuba. Continue."

"It was a good thing I changed my hair style, so they wouldn't know who I was, but I needed to change the look. So I went to Roland for help, since I figured that you got your 'toys' at Kaiba Corp's Applied Sciences Division."

"So that explains some of the tables containing strange devices that I didn't use."

"Yeah... and then he helped him create a black body armor, but with a blue eagle as the symbol. I had also made some equipment similar to yours, such as: shuriken, scalloped gaunlets, and a utility harness. The only differences was a blue-eagle, shuriken shapes, and the mask."

"I see that, Mokuba. But, who did you train under?"

"Some Chinese lady. About your age I think. Said she was some ninja at Shadows or somethin."

"Téa, you don't think...?"

"Actually, Seto... I do."

"Who you guys talkin about?"

"Lady Shiva. Rival of mine, Mokuba."

"Oh, that's weird. She said her name was Vivian Wong."

"It's the same person, Mokuba."

"Oh."

"Sir, there's something urgent on T.V."

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Bane."

"What?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	14. Rematch

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises. **

**-Kaiba Mansion**

"Yes, sir. It seems that Bane obviously knows that you're back in Domino."

"Turn up the volume."

_TV: "... BATMAN! I know that you're back, so I challenge you for a rematch! Tonight at Domino Square, this ends tonight!"_

"That bastard wants to settle this tonight, then. Fine by me. I knew that it would have to come down to this."

"I'll come too, big brother."

"Same here."

"Fine, just try to stay out of the way. I don't want even a single life taken because of Bane... or me."

-**Domino: Near Arkham Asylum---_(Italics will mean in thought quotes and such.)_ **

The man who once broke the Batman... Bane prepares his rematch against his foe.

"It's almost time... Ra's Al Ghul and Dartz have ordered me to take down the Bat... and I did. Now, I must crush him again... this time... the both of us are now at the top of our peak."

_"Raphael!"_

_"Yes, Master Dartz?"_

_"You will lose tonight... you shall lose to Seto Kaiba. Despite my faith in you, I'm afraid it is fate... that will cause your downfall at the hands of Ra's best student."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"My Orichalcos magic allows me to foresee events that have yet to occur... but, it is possible that you can still win this fight. If you win... then sacrifice yourself willingly to the Great Leviathan... then... and only then... will the world be rid of the evil of mankind."_

_"I will, Master."_

_"I thought as much. Make me proud and defeat the Batman!"_

**-Batcave**

"Roland did say that the suit's capabilities exceed far more than the Nomex Advanced Survival suit."

"So--?"

"I should be able to defeat Bane easily, then."

"Master Kaiba?"

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Just remember... your training is essential in order to take down Bane. Try not to rely too heavily on your new armor, sir."

"I will, Arthur.

-**Domino Square: Around 10 o'clock**

Rain. Lots and lots of rain pours onto Domino. In the sky, a black shadow flies into the air. It is the Batman, in his new armor. He has trained extensively since his spine was healed. Is he ready? Yes, he is. He has promised to rid Domino of the evil that took his parents' lives. As he gently makes his landing ontop of building, he sees a scrolling marquee sign (you know, that electronic sign that scrolls messages) that reads: Batman! If you are reading this message, prepare to die!

"I'm not going to die tonight or anytime soon, Bane. Tonight, one of us is going to lose this rematch between the two of us."

Shortly after, Nightwing (Mokuba) and Catwoman (Téa) arrive.

"I saw the sign, Batman." says Catwoman.

"If Bane wanted to fight you again, then why does he have to wait this long?" muses Nightwing.

"I don't know, perhaps he's still getting ready."

"Just so you know, bro. Téa and I kindof partnered up to try to take down Bane during your absence."

"And by the looks of things, Bane is still out there, so you failed, then, Mokuba?"

"Yeah, I almost beat him, but then he used his steroid pump to enlargen his muscle mass. I was nearly killed by the end of the battle."

"You were lucky, Mokuba. Unlike me... I suffered so much pain during that week."

"Yes, Seto, you did. I could've helped out, but then I never received the news about Domino since my training begain with Shiva."

"I know, Téa. But..."

CRASH!

Suddenly, a large man jumps through the sign and lands nearby the trio.

"Batman... I have been waiting for this! Prepare to meet your grim reaper of death!"

"Nightwing, contact Mutou! NOW!"

"Right. Come on, Téa!"

"I'm coming!"

"So it seems that you don't want your friends to witness your demise, again... then."

Raphael quickly lashes out towards the armored figure. But, he's no match for the blinding speed of the Batman.

"Argh!"

"Can't hit me, if you can't reach me, Bane!"

"Then, I'll bring to the depths of hell with me!"

"What?"

In a quick instant, Raphael grabs a hold of the black cape and swings his rival into a brick wall.

"Uuummph!"

"Take that, Kaiba."

"Never."

"Then take this!"

He twists the orichalcos steroid controls, making his much stronger and deadlier.

"Aaaaaarrgggghhhh! The power... the speed... the stamina... all heightened thanks to the power of the Orichalcos, Batman."

"I should've known you'd done that."

"Raarrggghhh!"

He knocks down Kaiba to the ground, and kicks his ribs mercilessly.

"You can change the armor all you like! It won't protect you completely! Haha!"

Using a flash grenade, the other masked man blinds Bane.

"Aawwwggghhh!"

The Batman quickly runs towards the edge of the building and leaps to the next one.

_"Let's see how well he knows me and my skills."_

Soon after, Bane follows suit as well.

"Trying to hide from death, Batman? Well, well. Looks like the great Batman is nothing but a coward who's safely hidden in the shadows. But then again, you are the darkness... the same one that nearly destroyed the earth 3000 years ago in ancient Egypt. You are indeed the descendant of Zorc Necrophedius!"

"You're wrong, Bane. I'm not a follower of this Zorc. I maybe one with the darkness, but I am one who defends the light. You claim to 'save' mankind but, instead you're really destroying it. You're no different than Ra's!"

"It doesn't matter anymore... I follow Ra's Al Ghul and Dartz's commands. What they say, is the truth!"

"How so?"

Bane walks slowly in the building's shadows, waiting for a surprise attack.

"Over the years, mankind has grown more powerful through advancements in technology. These advances has soon led to corruption, and now... terrorists threaten the world with biological warfare. The only way to end the evil of mankind, is to destroy all traces... past, present..."

Suddenly, a smoke pellet drops upon Raphael. PSST!

"Toys... you fight me with pathetic toys."

"Haauurrggh!"

The black armored figure strikes his opponent in the stomach several times.

POW-BIFF-BAM! Unfortunately, Bane's hardly fazed by the punches.

The large man does an powerful punch at the Batman. POW!

"Umph!"

"You know, Batman. When I challenged you tonight, I was hoping for more of a fight. But, what can I expect from someone who won't kill."

"I don't believe in taking a life, Bane."

"That's the problem. Ra's Al Ghul was right about you. You never had the courage to do what is necessary, and you never will!"

As Bane lashes at Batman again.

"Unlike me... I have the courage to do whatever is necessary to defeat you, even if it means bringing myself to the brink of insanity!"

He leaps into the air, vaulting towards the Dark Knight. Kaiba evades the attack quickly as usual, thus forcing Bane to impact into the wall, shattering it. Taking this chance, he runs up to Raphael and does a few uppercuts to the face.

"A cheap trick, Batman."

Raphael, using his enhanced strength knocks him to the ground.

"Argh!"

"A fight to the death then, Batman?"

"No. As I said before I won't kill you."

"Then die with Domino."

He mercilessly smashes his fists into the face of his rival.

"Unnhhh..."

"HOLD IT! THIS IS THE POLICE, BANE! DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL USE EXCESSIVE FORCE!" shouts Mutou.

In mere moments, the several police units are surrounding the scene from below the building that the 2 men are fighting on.

"Looks like your friends, Nightwing and Catwoma have contacted the police, Batman."

"Unfortunately for you, this is already over."

He grabs him by the neck and aims to deliver the final blow.

"This is it... now I'll be known for taking the Batman out, permanently."

_"Damn... despite the improved body armor, his punches and strikes are still strong as ever. If I dont' act quickly, it'll be all over for me."_

"DIE, BATMAN!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Ah, yes. This is a cliffhanger, I know. Can Seto Kaiba act in time to save himself? Or will Raphael finally destroy him... permanently? Find out on the next chapter!**


	15. A life of happiness or suffering?

**YuGiOh in Batman: Break the Bat!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and Batman, because only Kazuki Takahashi, Bob Kane, and Bill Finger are the original and creators of the their creations/franchises.**

Domino Square

"DIE, BATMAN!"

As the Orichalcos-fueled villain is about to strike, Kaiba quickly thrusts his legs onto Bane's face, thus pushing him away from the fist.

"Haauurrggghh!"

He twists away from the powerful being, avoiding the finishing blow.

"Barely made it."

Continuing the fight, the Knight of Domino does several fierce roundhouses towards Bane.

"Argh! Guagghh! Phrackk!"

As he's about to do another kick, Bane avoids the attack.

"Must need... more Orichalcos!"

"What did he say?" asks Yugi Mutou.

"I don't know, Commish. But, since it's raining... we can't hear much of anything that those two guys are saying."

"Should we fire?" questions a Lieutenant.

"No."

"But, sir. That's Bane... the guy who broke your friend, Bats."

"Look, if Batman fails to do defeat Bane, then we take out Bane. GOT THAT?"

"Yes, sir!"

"AAUUUARRGGHHH!"

Instantly, Bane even furthers his already augmented strength. He charges towards the Dark Knight.

"Oh crap. He's too strong to resist now."

Raphael (Bane) quickly knocks him to the ground, then in a state of rage, he pummels the Batman with near-superhuman strength.

SHRAK-SHRIK-WHAAMM-KRAKK! (Bane) "Ugh! Arggghh! Auarrghh! Unghh..." (Kaiba)

"This is truly the end for you, Batman."

"Uunnhhh... Not yet... not now. Must defeat Bane here and now. Gotta find his weakness..."

Unknown to Bane, Kaiba secretly activates the Ultra-violet rays of his Utility belt. The bright light blinds Bane temporarily.

"Haarrguuhhh!"

Getting back up quickly, the dark vigilante leaps up into the air, and performs several aerial kicks and combos. The agile warrior manages to do major damage to Bane. In retaliation, Raphael does his own roundhouse to the head.

WHHAPP!

Despite the surprising hit, it does not hurt Batman at all.

"No... I already won! I already broke the Batman!" says Bane as he staggers from his opponent's assault.

"Not this time, Bane!"

"Then how about another jolt of the Orichalcos!"

As the 'steroid' abusing madman's about to get another round of his energy...

SMASH! The Orichalcos energy pump gets shattered to chunks of metal, as Kaiba pounded his fists onto it.

"Noooo!"

"That was Bane's weakness. His dependancy and obsession with that poison, Orichalcos."

"It's over, Bane!"

"Not yet... Batman! NOT YET!"

As the maniac runs away from his enemy, the police start shooting.

KHATTA-KHATTA-KHATTA!

The huge, muscular man runs for his life. His black costume (Think the Legendary Dragon series, that sleeveless shirt that Raphael wore, now picture it black, not brown) ripped apart by the fierce aerial attacks, his mask is also torn abit, revealing only his mouth. As he runs towards a neighboring building, he jumps across from the rooftop.

"Gotta get away from him... Dartz was right, I am losing right now. Must need Orichalcos! Must need more Orichalcos!"

As the Batman's chasing his giant foe, his partners: Nightwing, Catwoman, and the Police are all on Bane's pursuit.

"Can't find him here." says Nightwing (on dispatch with Batman and Catwoman).

"Same here as well." adds Catwoman.

"We'll find him. But, then again... I'll probably get to him first."

"I wonder if my brother will go too far in apprehending Bane. I mean how do the rest of us know that he's overcome his rage over all this."

Some building in Domino Square: Nearby the Police department

"He'll never find me here." claims Bane.

Suddenly, a dark shadow flies overhead and descends ontop of Bane, pummeling him.

"No! Not you again! I'll kill you here!"

But, Batman is too fast for him to hit. His punches, his kicks, his stamina are dropping dramatically. As Raphael's near physical and mental exhaustion, Kaiba quickly accosts him with near-lethal moves. He strikes violently at his face, kicks his crotch, mercilessly hits him towards the stomach (Think of the most violent thing you can think of during a fight like this, then double it. That's what's happening to Raphael from Kaiba's attacks.)

"I'LL KILL YOU, BATMAN!"

As he's about to do a strong punch, the dark angel of justice, grabs the fist just in time.

"Not in this life, Bane!"

Enter Nightwing and the rest: Same time

"I don't see him here."

Suddenly, a large figure is hurled across the building and a large explosion of lights and pieces of glass shatter.

"Gentlemen, I believe that Bane's been captured." states Mutou.

"Could Seto do such merciless things like this again?" ponders Téa.

Both Catwoman and Nightwing go ontop of the building that Bane was thrown ontop of.

Domino Police Department: Moments later

Dozens of police officers, captains, and the one and only Police Commissioner Yugi Mutou, quickly run to the rooftop of their station building. Once there, they see Bane... who had crashed into the Bat-signal, crushing it.

"Damn... that's gotta hurt, right Commish?"

"Yeah... Lieutenant."

As Bane lies ontop of the signal device, bleeding all over, broken... Batman quickly takes the body and grabs him by the neck.

"Kill me... Batman... kill me..." begs Raphael.

His arms (Seto) are in a killing position, aimed right at Bane's face.

"Kill me... please... kill me."

"No, Bane."

He drops him on the ground.

"You're broken. Arkham will hold your body, or what's left of it."

"You got him, Batman. Now, we'll take it from here." states Yugi.

But, as the cops go near the motionless body, a green light covers it, then it disappears completely.

"What the--?" says several cops.

"Bane's gone! But how?"

Turning his head back, the dark angel sees that he's gone.

"All right, Ra's. I'm guessing that you and this Dartz probably did this, and I'm probably right. One day, you and I will settle this once and for all!"

"I guess... he's gone forever, then... Batman." says Mokuba.

"Not completely, but he'll come back. They always come back."

Dartz's Lair: Minutes later

Both men stare at Raphael's comatose like body.

"Raphael has lost to your student, Seto Kaiba, Ra's."

"I can see that clearly, Dartz. But, don't worry, as Seto did say, one day he and I will settle our differences. And this time, there is no turning back for the both of us."

"Haha!" laughs Dartz.

"Keeping laughing, Dartz. Unfortunately for you, you are also a pawn in my plan. Soon, this world shall be reborn in my image. Finally, the evil of mankind will be purified, if the Earth is to live. The power of the 3 Egyptian God cards and the 3 Legendary Demons shall aid me in my mission to save the world! Hahahaha!"

Kaiba Mansion: Later that night

As 3 of Domino's protectors arrive back home, Arthur welcomes them back.

"It's all over the news, Master Seto. You defeated Bane, but somehow, his body disappeared."

"I know, Arthur. I have a feeling that Ra's Al Ghul and Dartz were behind it all."

"They probably will do another plan to destroy Domino, Seto." states Téa.

"So, tell me, big brother. What's this Kaiba Corp Grand Prix about? Roland told me."

"Well... since Kaiba Corp's stocks were falling fast, I needed to start a Duel Monsters tournament in Kaiba Land. The tournament will take place in the U.S."

"Kaiba Corp Grand Prix? Why not call it Battle City?" suggests Téa.

"That also sounds good also, but in order for this to start, I need a famous duelist, besides me of course." says Seto.

"How about that Ed Phoenix guy? Or the former Obelisk Blue student, Ryo Marufuji?" asks Mokuba.

"Better yet, how about that Slifer Red guy, Judai Yuki?" adds Téa.

"I think I'll pick Judai Yuki, guys. He did manage to defeat Ryo."

"Yeah. That is true." responds both Mokuba and Téa.

"Then it's settled." concludes Seto.

Kaiba Mansion: Seto's bedroom: Almost midnight

"I almost killed Bane tonight. Perhaps being Batman causes me to be more savage than human. Maybe, I should give up the cape and cowl before it's too late."

Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The figure comes inside, it is Téa.

"Why aren't you asleep, Seto?"

"I've been thinking about some stuff, Téa."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Being Batman. It's only been within a year, and I've been very aggressive lately. I was thinking if I should give it all up."

"No. Don't say that."

"But, what if I do, Téa. My parents deserve justice, and they didn't get that. So since then, I promised after that no one should suffer like I did. When I traveled the world, I managed to understand it and conquer my fears with the League of Shadows. In my obsession against eradicating crime, I'm living a life of nightly suffering. Because of all this... I sorely lack love."

"Remember the day, I kissed you."

"Yes, I do."

"Well... I want another one... more passionate this time."

"What are you saying, Téa."

"I want to show you my love for you, Seto."

"What--?"

Quickly, she rushes towards him and makes out on his bed. They kiss passionately, desperately... again.

_"Maybe... after all this, I can live a normal life. Maybe one day, Domino won't need a Batman. My parents would probably want me to live a happy life. I guess I'll find out in the future..."_

_**THE END**_

_**Can Seto Kaiba be able to live a happy life? Will he finalize his thoughts about himself in the end? Find out on the next and last Fanfic story of this series, YuGiOh in Batman: Revelation!**_


End file.
